Mikey's pregnant!
by AATC and TMNT rocks
Summary: When a certain planet is under the rule of a very evil beast, a woman must have a baby to sacrifice it to the beast to make him leave. Problem is, in her planet, only men get pregnant, and there aren't any men left on her planet. Slight crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**As I read more and more stories, I've noticed that bad things happen to Raph, Don, and Leo the most. Don't get me wrong, I know that plenty of bad stuff happens to Mikey, but it seems that the three oldest turtles always have the worst luck. That's why I've created this story. Mikey needs to learn to be more mature. Sure everyone has their slip ups where they're immature, but Mikey has WAY too many of those. Please read and review:^)**

Far far away in a different galaxy, light years away from earth, there lied a planet named Planet Boring. It was called Planet Boring because the place was...boring. Everything there was black, white, and grey. Everyone there spoke in a flat voice and there wasn't anything that ran on electricity. People never needed to work because there was no limited resources, or money. All people needed to do was walk to their back yards and there would be food growing, a clean stream for water, and if they wanted entertainment, they just made up games to entertain each other. The people were very strange. They had grey skin, white teeth and always wore black clothing. The strange thing about them was that they could change to any form they wanted. They just had to see the things they wanted to change into, then they changed.

Nobody was foolish enough to be a criminal in Planet Boring. What would they steal? Everyone owned the same amount of things, everyone had the same amount of talent, and everyone got along with each other.

That was, until one day, HE came.

HE was a very dangerous being. He had teeth like needles that size of rulers. His muscles were bigger than a 200 pound person. His eyes were a glowing, evil red color. He had nails that could tear through concrete. His body was similar to a lizard, but he was no where near the size of a lizard. He was ten feet thick and fifteen feet tall. His tongue slithered in and out of his mouth. When HE had come to Planet Boring along with all his ten million minions, everyone had thought he was just a tourist.

"Welcome to Planet Boring," said the mayor. "How can we be of service to you and your...friends?"

"You can get out of my way," HE growled.

"What is your name?" asked the mayor in his flat tone as he moved out of HIS way.

"Everyone refers to me as HE, because my name is too horrible to say." said the beast.

"How can somebody's name be too horrible to say?" asked a young man in his flat tone.

"Fine, if you're sure you want to hear it." The beast frowned.

"We are sure," the mayor said.

"My full name is," the beast paused for effect, "Gay Satan Bincher." The crowd was quiet. Finally, somebody broke the silence.

"What kind of name is that?" asked the mayor.

"MY name," said the beast as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which name do you wish to be called by the most?" asked the mayor.

"Satan," the beast said.

"Why that one?" asked the mayor. Satan growled. This must be this boring planet's leader, he thought. Satan noticed that the man looked very nice and chubby. Just the kind of men he liked to eat for dinner. He pounced on the mayor and gobbled him up and swallowed, licking his lips satisfyingly. He was still hungry though. He saw another man and ate him. He was STILL hungry.

After two hours, Satan had eaten every single man and child, and baby in Planet Boring. The only beings he didn't kill were the ladies. Satan didn't like eating woman.

"Satan, a woman is here to talk to you." said one of his demons.

"Bring her in," the beast said. A young woman walked in. "Tell me your age, your name, and why you're here." Satan said, picking some flesh in his teeth with an enlarged tooth pick.

"My name is Cara, I am twenty two years old, and I am here because I want to know why you came to our planet." Cara said, frowning at the beast.

Satan checked her out. She had black hair, black lipstick, black nails, grey skin, and wore black clothing. Her eyes were a light grey color. Then he decided to answer. "I came from Planet Hell Fire. I went to this dismal planet because we were running low on food supplies. I like it here. You have plenty of meat all around. You are lucky you are a woman. I don't eat woman."

"Please do not eat our animals," she said. "Everybody on our planet is a vegetarian."

"Well, I'm not from your planet, remember?" Satan said, raising a brow. The woman took in a deep breath.

"I also came here to ask you what it will take to get you off the mayor's seat. Ever since you came, you have made all of our plants that we eat go on fire." She said, frowning.

"If you can have a child and bring it to me so I can eat it 24 hours after it is born, then I will leave your planet at once." he said.

"On my planet, the males have children, not the woman." she said, frowning. Satan frowned.

"That's funny, on my planet, all woman have to do is concentrate really hard, then, poof, a baby pops out of thin air." Satan said. The woman fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I've been wondering something though," Satan said. "Ever since I was a youngling, my parents told me that Planet Earth was the furthest behind in technology. How come your planet doesn't have any electricity?"

"What is this electricity you talk about?" asked Cara. Now Satan fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"Never mind," He said. "Just get me a baby for a sacrifice, and I will leave this planet at once."

"Swear and cross your heart," said Cara. Satan suppresed a growl.

"Fine, I swear." HE said as he crossed his heart. Cara smiled triumphantly.

"You have fifteen months to bring the baby to me, if you don't bring it to me by then, I will never leave this planet." Satan said. Cara gulped. Only fifteen months! Let's see, the pregnancy was eight to nine months, which meant...she only had five to six months to find a man good enough to be the father for her child! Even though the deal was horrible, Cara nodded anyway.

As she was led out the mayor's palace, Cara tried not to panic. She had five to six months to find a nice, responsible man. Where would she find a man though? Her planet didn't have any transportation...at least not that she knew of. She gasped when she felt a demon's hand on her shoulder.

"Master Gay wants you," he said. Cara bit her lip to keep from laughing. Not that she laughed much. Nobody on Planet Boring laughed unless something seriously was funny, but nothing really was funny, so nobody laughed that often.

The demon led her back the Satan's new office. Before she could say anything, he started talking.

"I forgot, you people have no transportation. You can borrow my ship and go to whatever planet you want." Satan said. Cara raised a brow. Satan noticed and said, "I have to be fair, don't I?" It still didn't make any sense why he was being so generous, but shrugged it off as Satan led her to his space ship.

"I have a cloaking device to turn it invisible," Satan said as the two walked inside the ship. "Before you land of your decided planet, be sure to make it invisible." he said. Cara nodded. Satan noticed and kept talking. "Now right here is the thing to choose which planet you want to go to," he said, pointing at a screen. "Just state out loud which one you want to go to, and it will take you there." Satan said. Cara nodded again. "Oh, and since I'm being so generous, I'm subtracting from the time I gave you. Now you only have twelve months." Cara sighed, but nodded again. "Well, so long, I hope to see you in twelve months. Don't come back to this planet until you have the baby with you." Cara still didn't say anything and nodded again as the beast and his demons walked away. Then she turned to the screen he had told her about. Man, she had never seen any light except the one that came from the sun! This one seemed...different. Oh well. No time to think about that. She thought about all the different planets she had learned about. Nah, none of them had living beings in them. She thought back to the conversation she had had with HIM earlier. What was the planet's name again? Eth? No, that didn't sound right. Oth? No, still not right. Earth! Yeah, that was it!

"Take me to planet Earth," she said to the screen.

"_Yes m'am._" the machine said, and she felt herself going up. She then felt herself going super sonic speed and almost lost her lunch. She was glad she didn't have to do this again until her twelve months were up.

When she finally arrived at Planet Earth, she was surprised at what she saw. There was more strange lights, strange food, and strange people. Everything here wasn't so...boring. She saw that she looked different from these people. She didn't want them them to look at her strangely, so she made her skin color change from grey to white. She thought she looked strange without grey skin, but shrugged it off. She was going to have to fit in with these people if she was going to make a baby with one of them. She looked at the sun and saw that it was 4:30 P.M. She walked around and put her hand on a man's shoulder.

"Why you touchin' me for?" the man said.

"Where am I?" the woman asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"Great, all I need is anothah looney person after me." The man said. He looked at her clothes and makeup."Especially a gothic one."

"Sir, I do not know what looney or gothic is, all I wish to know is where I am." Cara said. The man growled.

"New York City," he said, "The greatest city in the world." She smiled. If she was in the greatest city in the world, then she would most likely find a good husband! She walked some more and more until it became night. She guessed by the position of the moon that it was about 9 P. M. Cara walked into an alley. She heard somebody talking and hid behind a dumpster. She gasped when she saw somebody with a dragon tattoo drag a skinny young girl into the alley.

"Please don't hurt me," the woman pleaded. Before the bad men could respond, another skinny man that looked like the woman ran into the alley.

"Hey, get away from my sister!" the man yelled. Cara couldn't help but gasp as the bad men shot the man in the head and he fell to the ground.

"You hear sometin' Bobby?" asked one of them.

"Nah, it was just the wind or something like that, now let's take care of this woman." the one called Bobby said. They crowded around the woman, and Cara decided she had had enough; she was going to kill these men. She went out her hiding spot and grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt and threw him inside the open dumpster. Then she grabbed the other and grabbed him by his wrist and twisted so hard that his body flipped. She helped the woman up and the woman thanked her then ran out the alley. Cara was confused when the bad man took out a cell phone and called for some help. She had never seen a cell phone before. She gasped when a bunch more people with dragons on them started to attack her, she couldn't defeat all of them by herself. She was strong, but not strong enough to do this. She counted the heads and there was approximately thirty two people she was fighting.

Just as she thought she was going to die, four mutant turtles came out of no where and fought off the men with such ease that it made Cara embarrassed. She looked at the turtles. One had a blue bandanna, one had a purple bandanna, and the others had a red and orange one. When they finished fighting off the men, she backed away slowly. These men looked a bit like HIM, but they had shells and they weren't as broad or tall as him. She knew that since they didn't eat the men, that they weren't evil.

"Thank you," she said in her flat tone. The turtles were quiet at first, but then the blue banded one spoke first.

"You won't tell anybody about us, will you?" he said.

"I will not," Cara said. "Please tell me what your names are."

"My name is Leonardo," said the blue banded one.

"Raphael," said the red banded one.

"Donatello," said the purple banded one.

"Michelangelo, but my everyone calls me Mikey," said the orange banded one. As soon as Mikey spoke, Cara knew he was the one she wanted. She was going to get close to him, then they would...do their thing.

"My name is Cara," she said. She knew that these beings weren't normal on this planet, so she was going to tell them where she was from. "I am from Planet Boring." Raph and Mikey didn't try to suppress their chuckles. Don and Leo tried not to laugh. "I do not get what is so funny." Cara said. "My planet is called Planet Boring because it is the most boring planet in the world. Everything there is black, white, and grey. There is no electricity there. If we want entertainment, we entertain ourselves by making up games. On my planet, we do not need to work. The food we eat grows in our back yards without us having to work, and everyone has a stream behind their house for water. Everyone has the same amount of belongings, nobody is mean." She didn't include the part about HIM coming to her planet.

"Why'd you come to Earth then?" Leo asked. Cara wasn't a good liar, so she gulped. She decided to tell the truth.

"It is...too painful to talk about." said Cara. "All I can tell you is that I was sent here for twelve months, and for that period of time, I do not have any place to stay."

"Can she stay with US Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Can you give us a moment?" Leo asked her. She nodded. The turtles huddled up. "Guys, we can't just take somebody to our home who we barely know. We don't know if she's lying or not..." Raph and Don nodded in agreement, but Mikey pouted and did his puppy dog face. Finally Leo growled and said, "We'll see if she's trustworthy or not." They turned back to her. Leo walked up the her and looked her in the eye.

"If you hurt any of my family in any way, you will regret the day you were born," he said. She nodded. Leo still wasn't sastisfied. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you won't hurt any of us." She looked him in the eye.

"I cross my heart that I will not hurt any of your family," she said. Leo nodded.

"Come with us," he said. The turtles jumped into the sewer and she followed close behind. When they got to the lair, she was surprised. They lived in a nice place. Mikey grabbed Cara's arm and took her with him.

"C'mon, you can stay in the room with me!" he said happily. Cara couldn't help but smile. This was going to be easier than she thought.

**So should I finish this or not? Did I put humor that was too inappropiate? I'm not sure, make sure to tell me in a review. I think it's pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Yes people, this is a silly plot and I did choose stupid names for my other characters. This story is just something I randomly thought of. In this chapter, I wanted to skip to the part where Cara and Mikey fall in love, but I wanted to make this chapter about how Cara tells them why she went to Earth. The next chapter will be about Cara and Mikey's relationship throughout the three months they have together. I have to make sure not to rush through everything like I do in my other stories. Well, here comes the update you've been waiting for! Please read and review!**

"Absolutely not Mikey," Leo said, folding his arms.

"Aw, why not Leo?" Mikey whined.

"Mikey, Cara is NOT staying in your room!" Leo said.

"Leo, it's not like they're gonna have sex or nothin'." Raph said. Cara decided that her nails were very interesting at that moment. Luckily, none of the turtles noticed.

"See Leo, even Raphie agrees with me!"

"Don' call me that." Raph warned.

"Puh-leez Leo!" Mikey used his puppy dog eyes again. He was seriously getting too old to do that, but it still worked for some reason. Leo sighed in defeat.

"Fine then," Leo said.

"Yippee!" Mikey yelped.

"But only if Master Splinter says it's alright," Leo said, a smug look on his face. Mikey groaned.

"I should've known there was a catch," Mikey grumbled.

"Whenever Leo says that, you know that 90% of the time Splinter is gonna say no." Raph said, absent mindedly twirling his sai.

"I know," Mikey was the one who felt defeated now.

Splinter came home from whatever he had been doing (his sons never really had any idea of what Splinter did when they weren't watching him) and looked surprised at the girl standing in the lair.

"Hello, my sons," Splinter said.

"Hello, Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Hey," Raph said.

"Hi," Don said.

"What's up?" asked Mikey.

"Perhaps you would like to explain the young woman?" Splinter asked.

"Well, we met her in an alley being attacked by some Purple Dragons." Don began.

"She was fightin' 'em off real good, but more and more kept on showin' up so we decided to lend a helpin' hand," Raph said.

"We were about to get away," Leo said, "but she saw us and asked us who we were."

"We couldn't turn down such a beeauutiful lady," Mikey accentuated the word beautiful, "so we told her."

"I am from Planet Boring," she said. Splinter was confused. He had never heard of Planet Boring...she noticed his confusion and said, "Not many planets know about Planet Boring. We live in the galaxy called _The Dry Galaxy_. In our galaxy, all the planets there do not have much entertainment. There is only one planet..." she said.

"Are you going to continue and tell us why you came to Earth?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, I guess I should tell you why I came to this planet," Cara said. She looked at the floor. "An evil beast came to our planet. At first our mayor had thought he was a tourist, and asked him what the evil beast's name was."

"What was his name?" Leo asked.

"Well, he said many people refer to him as HE, because his name is too horrible to say." Cara said.

"How can somebody's name be too horrible to say?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. Cara gulped.

"His name is," Cara began, "Gay Satan Bincher." The room was silent for a moment, then Raph and Mikey burst out laughing. This girl seemed so fake! "I do not get what is so funny." Cara said, frowning.

"What a ridiculous name!" Raph said, tears strolling down his eyes because he was laughing so much. Mikey would have made a dumb comment too, but he was laughing too hard. After Splinter gave them a warning glance, they stopped almost immediately.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he told us his name. Finally, the mayor asked him what kind of name that is." Cara said, but was interrupted again.

"Lemme guess, he said, 'MY name!'?" Raph asked, staring to chuckle again.  
>"Actually, you are correct." Cara said. Raph and Mikey almost started again, but once they looked at Master Splinter's 'no joking around' face, they got as serious as they could.<p>

"Then, the beast got tired of us asking questions, pounced on the mayor, and gobbled him in one bite," Cara said.

"And how do you know this?" asked Don.

"I was there, of course." Cara said. "Anyways, he devoured the mayor, then started eating all the men, children, and babies. Now there is only women left in our planet. I went to him to see if he would leave the throne and..."

"And what? WHAT?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"Please excuse my son for his impatientness. Please continue young lady." Splinter said, giving her and apologetic look. The corners of her mouth turned up so little that they could barely notice it.

"..and I asked him why he came to our planet." she said. "He said he came from Planet Hell Fire," snickering came from Mikey, Raph, and even Don, "and that his food supplies were running low, so he came searching for a planet with plenty of food. He said that he would stay at our planet and feed off our wildstock, and he burned our crops. At my planet everyone is a vegetarian," gasp from Mikey, "and he burned our crops. I can only hope that nobody else dies while I am gone."

"Planet Hell Fire?" Leo asked, trying not to laugh.  
>"This 'evil beast' seems like the devil," Raph said, also trying not to laugh.<p>

"Well, he does prefer to be called Satan," Cara said. Now the boys could not contain their laughter in, and started laughing like drunk maniacs. Even Leo. Master Splinter sighed and told Cara to go on.

"So I asked him what he wanted so he could get off our planet and he said..." she trailed off, not knowing whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, she made her decision. "He sent me out the palace-"

"The mayor stayed in a PALACE?" Don asked.

"Yes," she said. "Don't all people in authority get to stay in palaces?" She asked.

"Well, no. Only in other countries far away from here." Don said.

"Oh. Anyway, please do not interrupt me again. He sent me out the palace and I was about to walk off but one of his demons came and said, 'Master Gay wants to see you.'" Once again the boys fell into a fit of laughter.

"Demons?" Leo asked. gasping for breath.

"Master Gay?" Mikey asked, also gasping for breath.

"This just keeps on gettin' better and better." Raph said, gaining control over himself.

"...so I went back to the palace to see what was the matter, and Satan told me that he would leave this planet if I went away for twelve months." she finally finished her story, leaving out a couple of important details. "He told me an interesting fact though."

"What?" asked Don, always ready to learn new things.

"He said that ever since he was a youngling, his parents had told him that Planet Earth was the furthest behind in technology." she said. Don frowned. He already knew that! "But, that isn't true." she finished.

"How is that not true?" he asked.

"At Planet Boring, we do not have anything that runs on electricity." she frowned. "Have I not told you that before?"

"I think so, but I'm too lazy to remember." Mikey said, "and although my bros don't wanna admit it, they are too." Angry and annoyed stares went toward Mikey.

"So, now here I am, and I don't have anywhere to stay." she said, frowning.

"If you wish to stay, can you please prove to us that you are...alien?" Splinter asked. She frowned but still agreed by nodding her head. She was still, then transformed into her alien form. Not that much changed. Her skin turned grey again, and that's all.

"That don't prove nothin'," Raph argued. She frowned again and transformed into what Mr. Gay Satan had looked like. That earned a girly scream from Mikey, and Leo got scared and cut off the tongue as it slithered out her mouth. She screamed and turned back into her alien form, but her tongue was still cut off. Now she only had half a tongue!

"Dude, what did you just transform into?" Mikey asked.

"Mr. Gay," she spoke as well as she could with half a tongue.

"Oh my goodness!" Leo gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize what I was doing and...I shouldn't have done that! I'm soooo sorry!" he dropped to his knees in sorrow.

"It is fine, my tongue will grow back in two to six weeks," even though her tongue was cut off, she could somehow still speak pretty well.

"Do I need to bandage it or something?" Don asked.

"No, I am fine, and I should not consume anything until it heals completely. Only water will be suitable for now." she said.

"But no food for six weeks!" Don said. "You'll die!"

"In my planet, people can go one year without eating if they are forced to," Cara said. Don looked embarrassed and said, "Oh." Mikey looked as if he had been in deep thought.

"Mikey, you okay?" Raph asked.

"I'm just thinkin'," Mikey said.

"No wonder I smelled smoke," Raph joked. Mikey ignored the lame joke and finally spoke to Splinter.

"Splinter, can Cara stay in my room? I mean, I know she's a girl and we just met her earlier and all, but what if she needs something and/or is hurt so she can't call us cuz she's dying and can't walk or something? If she's in my room, she can just call me." Mikey said.

"Absolutely not," Splinter said. He was afraid his son would get too comfortable with the girl and they would have a little slip up...causing the girl to get pre...he banished that thought from his head. Michelangelo of all his sons would never do that. At least, not unless he was sure he was in love. "However, she may stay in the room next to yours."

"But Sensei," Raph complained, "that's MY room!"

"I am aware Raphael," Splinter said. "You will be sharing a room with Michelangelo until Cara is able to go back home." Raph suddenly didn't like this girl.

"!" Mikey said in one breath.

As soon as Cara was moved into her new room, Cara frowned. How was she going to do her thing with Mikey if she wasn't in the room with him? She frowned. No, she was going to wait until he was in love with her to do that. Then, bam! They'd do their thing. She suddenly knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Like a flash, she got an idea. She was going to spend all her time possible with Mikey. She was going to get to know him, and then he would want to do it. She'd impregnate him, and then after he had their baby, she would leave Earth at once and bring the baby with her so she could give it to Satan for a sacrifice so that he would leave her planet.

She just hoped she wouldn't fall in love with her baby and its father too much. Then she might reconsider her little plan._ Nah, _she thought. _That would never happen._

**Reviews rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry if the 'romance' is too mushy, I've never had any boyfriends so I don't know how to write good romance. Michelangelo may be a bit out of character in this chapter. Please read and review.

The next night, Mikey stated he was going for a walk. His brothers translated in their mind that he meant, "I'm going to act like I'm going for a walk, but I'm really gonna buy some snacks and pizza."

"Be careful Mikey," Leo said seriously.

"Don't worry dude, careful is my middle name." Mikey said. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Cara stopped him.

"May I go with you?" she asked. Mikey opened his mouth and Raph knew he was going to say yes, so he pulled Mikey over to where he (Raph) was standing.

"You go alone with her and she might kill ya when you're least expectin' it." Raph spoke in a harsh tone.

"Raphie Boy, how many times do I have to tell you that she's not gonna hurt me!" Mikey whispered back as harsh as he could.

"Don't call me that," Raph warned. "Promise me that if anythin' happens, anythin' at all, you'll call us on your shell cell."

"Fine, stop your worrying though, I'll be fine, I promise." Mikey crossed his heart. As he and Cara was about to go topside, Mikey added, "And don't even think about following us."

When they were topside, Mikey moved the manhole cover back into its spot and climbed up a building using his awesome ninjitsu skills. Since Cara didn't have any awesome ninjitsu skills, she turned herself into a lizard and climbed up, although not as fast as Michelangelo. When she finally got to the top, she saw Mikey was waiting impatiently on the top tapping his foot. She turned back into her regular alien form and grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon, the pizza place is this way," Mikey said. They started jumping rooftop to rooftop, and when they were close to the pizza place, Mikey gave her a couple of dollar bills. "Here, turn yourself into a human and buy two pep-" he remembered she was a vegetarian, "two cheese pizzas."

"What do I say when I am in there?" she asked.

"Just say, 'Can I have two cheese pizzas,' give them the money, take the pizzas, and walk out." Mikey said, recounting the money he gave her to make sure there wasn't any change. He didn't want to have to explain that to her as well.

"Okay," she said. Cara walked up to the pizza place and went inside. She looked for somebody to ask for pizza from and decided that the front where somebody else was paying looked like a good place, so she walked up to it and cut three people in line.

"May I have two cheese pizzas?" she asked. The lady handed the pizzas to Cara.

"That'd be twenty dollars and twenty cents," the lady said, holding out her hand. Cara was confused at first, but then remembered the cash and coins she had in her hand and gave it to the lady. The lady counted it up and smiled.

"Thank you," Cara said as she was walking out.

"My pleasure," the lady said. Cara was confused at the angry stares she got when she walked out. She was trying to figure out how to get back up the roof without dropping the pizzas when Mikey jumped off the roof he was on, put the pizzas in one hand and Cara in the other, and once again used his amazing ninjitsu skills to jump back on the roof.

"So, how'd it go in there?" Mikey asked as he took out a slice and put a little more then half in his mouth.

"Well, I did not know who to give to the money to at first, and then I decided the front where somebody else was paying was a good spot. Three other people were standing there, but I went in front of them and got my pizza. The lady who gave it to me sounded different than most people around here." Cara said, and Mikey winced when she said she cut in front of three people. She was lucky; she could've gotten beaten up.

They both ate in silence, until Mikey decided to speak.

"I thought you said you couldn't eat anything for six weeks," he said.

"Well, I was wrong. My tongue has already grown back and it is completely healed." She said. "It healed over night." Mikey didn't know what else to say except for one thing.

"Oh," he said. After a couple more minutes of eating in silence, Cara decided to start a conversation.

"So, how come you are not like most people on this planet?" Cara asked. Mikey looked reluctant, but finally told her about how he, his brothers and Sensei came to be.

"Wow, that is an amazing story." Cara said.

"Well, what kind of family did you grow up in?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I am not going to say that I had a hard life growing up, because I did not. I was given whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, as long as I did as I was told." Cara said.

"What do you mean, as long as you did as you were told?" Mikey asked.

"I did not speak unless spoken to, I did not act rude, and I did not break any rules." Cara said.

"Wow," Mikey said. Even Leo wasn't THAT obedient. "So you grew up and had no problems in life?"

"Yes," Cara said.

"Wow," he said again. "So how did you become educated if there aren't any jobs in your planet?"

"Well, as people from Planet Boring get older, there mind instantly fills with more knowledge. By the time you are about sixty, you know pretty much everything there is to know about mathematics, science, stuff like that." Cara explained.

"So you're still learning knew things?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, especially since I'm on this planet. I have never seen any light except for the light that comes from the sun, moon, and stars." Cara said. She smiled. "So what do you do for fun on your planet?" she asked.

"Well, I play video games, watch television, practice ninjitsu, eat delicious food, cook, relax, and sleep." Mikey said.

"What do your brothers do for fun?" Cara wanted to know about them so she could be sure she wasn't picking to wrong person to be the pregnant one.

"Well, I dunno what Raph does. I think he likes to watch football, beat up his punching bag, sleep, train, go topside to beat up bad guys, you know, guy stuff." Mikey said. Cara nodded even though she had no idea what he meant and told him to go on. "Donnie likes to invent. He's a super smart genius and knows just about everything. He's pretty funny too when he wants to be. He also fixes everything we break or things he finds in the dumpster that's broken." Mikey said. Cara told him to go on. "Leo likes to meditate and train and he's always worrying about what's gonna happen to us so he trains some more, but he's a great big brother. He's always watching out for us and makes sure nothing bad happens." Cara thought about all of Michelangelo's brothers. Raphael seemed to be too manly to be pregnant. He might not take it so well and would freak out and abort the baby. Donatello would be good, but he seemed too busy to be pregnant. She didn't want to interfere with his work. Leonardo seemed the best out of Raph, Don, and him, but he had to watch out for his family. It might not be as easy if he was pregnant. That's why Michelangelo was the best. He liked to relax and that's exactly what he would be able to do if he was pregnant.

"So," Mikey's voice broke her train of thought, "What do YOU do for fun on your planet?"

"Well, we run around and chase each other. We play hide and seek. We jump rope. We play with rocks. We build sand castles-" Cara was about to go on, but Mikey stopped her.

"So basically you played five year old games all the time?" Mikey asked incredulously. Cara still didn't get what he meant, but she nodded. Mikey checked his wrist and saw a watch he didn't even know was there. "Wow, it's ten thirty; we'd better be getting home before Leo starts worrying."

"Alright," Cara said as they both started going home. When they got to the lair, Cara went to her room to think and Mikey's brothers started bombarding him with questions.

"Why are you so late?" Leo scowled.

"What did you talk about?" Raph asked.

"Where did you go?" Leo asked. Don just stood there quietly.

"Shut up if you want me to answer your questions!" Mikey warned. His brothers immediately closed their mouths, not used to seeing Mikey like this. Mikey took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well she asked about me and I asked about her." Mikey began. "I asked her how her childhood was, and she said she got whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted."

"I bet that's why she seems like a spoiled little princess." Raph growled. Mikey glared and Raph shut his mouth again.

"She said she only got what she wanted if she was obedient. She never spoke unless she was spoken to, she never was rude, and she never broke any rules." Mikey said.

"Oh wow, that's worse 'an Leo!" Raph said, earning a glare from Leonardo. Mikey told about the rest of the conversation that they had, and the turtles hoped that Cara wasn't secretly plotting against them in some way.

After two weeks of the TMNT meeting Cara, the turtles got tired of her wearing the same clothes and told Mikey to lead her to the mall so she could buy whatever clothes she wanted. Cara now knew all of the personalities of the turtles and Splinter, and she had learned about Earth's technology by watching many televisions shows. She learned that on Earth, the female usually had the baby. She thought that was rather strange. She also learned about all the latest technology and what was the latest fashion, and she liked how Earth was so colorful, unlike her black and white planet. She also learned about money and how to spend it, but she still didn't know her way around New York City, so she always had Mikey escort her to where she needed to go, since he was the one who wanted her to live with them. Mikey had been annoyed with her the first couple of days, but then they grew to be friends in just two weeks. Still, they weren't _close _friends, and she definitely needed to achieve that goal if she and he were going to go at it together.

Michelangelo was on level 100, the very last level of the game that was said to be 'the hardest game in the world', and he had been playing for ten hours straight when all of a sudden, the T.V. screen went black, and his game system turned off. He saw Raph standing next to the plug outlet holding the plugs for his game system and the television, with a glare on his face.

"Everyone says you've been playin' that stupid game for too long already, so Leo told me to shut it off." Raph said.

"Dude, that was the 'hardest game in the world'! I was on the last level and I would've gotten the world record! Well, not really cuz I'm a ninja turtle and nobody can know about us but it would've felt good knowing that I'm a world record champion even though nobody else would know." Raph was growling impatiently. "Oh sorry, did you want something?" Mikey asked.

"Cara needs new clothes, so we're sending you out to lead her to the mall so she can buy some." Raph said. Mikey smiled and ninja-ed his way out of his room and to the place where Cara was.

"So, ready to go the mall?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Cara smiled, and they both went topside and climbed onto the rooftops to begin going to the mall.

The first time they had went topside together, Cara was not able to keep up with Mikey. Now, she could easily keep up with him and maybe even out run him.

When they got to the mall, Mikey gave Cara some money and told her to buy five pepperoni pizzas so they could have it for dinner. Cara nodded and walked into the mall after she turned herself into her human form.

Cara decided on buying a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and a couple pairs of black tennis shoes. After she bought them, she went into the restroom and put on the clothes and a pair of tennis shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had painted her nails red and put on red lipstick so she could look more normal. She learned that very few people walked around with black nails and black lipstick. Those who did were gothic. There was nothing wrong with being gothic, but some racist people thought it was stupid to wear all black, and she wanted to fit in as good as possible (she was one of those people that cared about what other people think about you), so she had decided to dye her hair red as well. She wore contacts so people would think she had blue eyes instead of grey ones.

After she finished looking at herself in the mirror, she walked out the restroom, bought five pepperoni pizzas (she had decided to stop being a burden and start eating meat), and climbed back onto the rooftop where Mikey was standing.

"Wow," Mikey said. "You look..."

"Good?" She finished.

"Yeah," Mikey admitted. "I mean, you were pretty before you changed yourself, but now you're...gorgeous!"

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "We should be getting home now," Cara said. She was glad Mikey was staring at her like he was. That meant he was starting to lust after her, and lust lead to...

The two started walking home in silence, and Mikey kept on staring at her like she was the sexiest person in the world and she wasn't even showing any cleavage! She decided to ask him an important question, though.

"Michelangelo, do you consider me your...best friend?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've only known you for two weeks, but yes, we're _best_ friends." Mikey said, smiling. He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Cara said, "I was just wondering."

"Oh," said Mikey. "So, whaddya wanna do when we get home?"

"Um," Cara thought. "Maybe we can play some of your..."She forget the word for a moment, then she remembered."Video games?"

"Sorry, but my bros think I've played too much today. Wanna do something else?"

"Hm," she thought. "Maybe you could teach me a couple of your ninjitsu moves so I can protect myself if I was in a fight." she suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Mikey said. "Man, I've always been the student, not the teacher. This is gonna be great!"

When they got home, the other TMNT looked at Cara and their mouths almost dropped to the ground.

"You look good," Raph said. Leo elbowed him in the gut for saying something so rude. "What, it's true?" Don nodded in agreement with Raph. Cara pretended to be offended by what Leo did.

"What is wrong Leonardo? Do you not like my style?" She said, tears filling up her eyes.

"No, I-I didn't mean it th-that way, I just meant-Argh!" Cara giggled. She liked how Leo stuttered when she got upset and he didn't know what to do about it. When Leo finally noticed that Cara and Mikey were laughing, he frowned. What a mean joke to play on him!

"Well, Cara wants _me_ to teach her some awesome ninjitsu skills so she can beat the crud outta somebody if they try to mess with her, so if you'll please excuse us, we need to go the dojo to start training." Mikey said.

"Why would she need to know ninjitsu if you're always with her when she goes topside anyways? Can't _you_ protect her?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, Leo's right." Raph said.

"Well, Michelangelo COULD protect me, but I'd rather be able to defend myself rather than having somebody always having to look out for me, if that makes any sense." Cara explained.

"Oh, I understand." Leo said. "But if you want to learn ninjitsu, it's going to take a lot of hard work before you're as good as any of us." Cara smiled and nodded.

"Well, c'mon!" Mikey said impatiently.

By the end of the first month, Cara was almost as good as the turtles. At the moment, she was sparring with Michelangelo and she almost won, but in the end, Mikey pinned her down to the floor.

"Aw man, I lost again." Cara said. She now knew how to speak like a regular human being her age, and she and Mikey were now _best_ friends. They were getting closer and closer to each other every single day, spending almost all their free time together.

Cara's thoughts were interrupted by Mikey.

"Aw, you came close to winning." Mikey encouraged. "Keep on practicing, and you might just be as good as me and my bros!"

"Oh, I'll never be as good a fighter as you guys," Cara smiled, blushing.

"Yes you will, maybe as good as Master Splinter!" Mikey said, hugging her. She blushed even more. "You're a really fast learner; it took me years to get as good as I am at fighting."

"Really?" Cara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yup," Mikey said. "You're so lucky that you learn things super fast."

"I guess I am," she said, stroking his plastron, making him blush.

"Stop it, I don't want Raphie to see me embarrassed." Mikey teased, putting her in a headlock. She giggled when he started rubbing her head.

"_You _stop; you're messing up my hair, Mikey." She teased back. While they were in the middle of their rough housing, Raph came into the dojo. He still didn't like Cara much, he was still mad because she took his room, plus she made the lair look too...girly. Everything was always nice and tidy, even the bedrooms. If she made a mess or broke something, she would fix it or clean it up. Everything was always in the correct place, and if one of the guys left something where it shouldn't be, she'd put it in the correct place. He didn't know if that really counted as being girly, but he was pretty sure it did.

"Well, ain't that cute." Raph said, leaning on the door frame, looking super cool while he twirled his Sais.

"Shut up Raph, we were just messing around." Mikey said, glaring.

"If you and your girlfriend wanna mess around, then go to a bedroom and do it." Raph said, still looking super cool. Cara blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-interrupt whatever you were about to do." Cara apologized.

"Don't apologize Cara, Raph here is just jealous because I have a girlfriend and he doesn't." Mikey said.

"You do?" Cara asked, her eyes wide.  
>"Duh, you're my girlfriend." Mikey said. When he realized what he had said he blushed. "You <em>are <em>my girlfriend, right?"

"If you want me to be," Cara said, smiling wide.

"Great," Mikey said, smiling. Raph just rolled his eyes and kept on leaning on the door frame and twirling his Sais. Mikey noticed this and said, "Has anybody ever told you that you look super cool when you're doing that?"

"Doing what?" Raph said.

"Leaning on a door frame and twirling your Sais. It makes you look super cool." Mikey explained. "Don't you agree Cara?"

"Um, yes, I totally agree." Cara said, giggling.  
>"Here, lemme go get a camera," Mikey said. "Don't move Raphie, I wanna take a picture of you like that." Raph sighed and did as he was told. When Mikey came back with his digital camera, he kept on taking pictures of Raph until he wasn't able to take any more. Then, he erased all the other pictures and took some more pictures of Raph.<p>

"You satisfied now?" Raph said, getting off the door frame and stretching.

"Yup, just wait till everyone else sees these pictures...I'm gonna show April, Casey, Angel, Leatherhead, Usagi, Gen, Shredder, Karai, Bishop, Stockman-" Mikey was cut off by Cara.

"Who are all those people?" Cara asked. Raph ignored Cara and asked Mikey a very important question.

"Why would any of those people wanna see pictures of me?" Raph asked.

"Um..." Mikey was speechless.

"Exactly," Raph said. "I mean, I understand April and Casey, maybe Angel, but why would anyone else care?" Mikey didn't know what to say. "And why would you even mention the bad guys that tried to kill us?"

"I dunno," Mikey said.

"Man, you get stupider every single day." Raph said, shaking his head and leaving the dojo.

"Aw man," Mikey complained. "I guess only Leo and Don can see the pictures, since they're the only ones who care."

"I care," Cara tried to make Mikey feel better. Mikey smiled.

"Yeah, I know you do. Come with me so we can show my bros how cool Raph looks in these awesome pics!" he exclaimed.

After it had been two months since Cara met the turtles, she had met all of their friends except for Leatherhead. LH was too busy doing important stuff to visit the turtles. She had also learned how the TMNT and Splinter became mutants, and about Shredder and all the rest of their enemies. She was beginning to like Earth much better than Planet Boring. She had gotten a job at Mikey's favorite pizza place, and she worked from 4 A.M. till 7 P.M. Mikey's brothers and Splinter were starting to get used to her, and liked how she kept the lair nice and neat. Well, except for Raphael of course. He was still mad at her for taking his bedroom. Talk about holding a grudge.

Every week on Saturday, Cara would bring home a pepperoni pizza for her and Michelangelo to share, and they would both eat while they played his video games. That was their idea of a relationship. Mikey started to actually fall in love with Cara. He started hugging her and kissing her on the cheek and making lame jokes that she laughed at even though they weren't funny at all. Raph started to hate Cara even more when he saw that she and Michelangelo were getting into a 'relationship' for some reason. One day, he blew his top when he saw them kissing in the mouth and ran to the dojo and started killing his punching bag. Mikey noticed and ran to make him even angrier.

"What's wrong Raphie, are you jealous?" Mikey teased. "Do you like my girlfriend and you're jealous because you can't have her?"

"Leave me alone!" Raph growled.

"So you do like her!" Mikey said.

"I don't like her, I hate her!" Raph said.

"Why? Don't tell me you're still angry for her stealing your bedroom…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Raph screamed.

"No, actually, you didn't. You told me to leave you alone." Mikey said, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"I'm gonna kill you-" Raph warned.

"I'd like to see you try," Mikey said, putting his face near Raphael's. Just as they were about to fight, Cara ran into the dojo.

"Raphael, why do you hate me so much?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"I…I dunno," Raph said, shaking with the anticipation of being able to beat Mikey down to a corpse.

"Well, if you hate me so much, maybe I should leave," Cara said.

"Well, nobody would miss ya anyways, so bye-bye, see ya, wouldn't never wanna be ya." Raph said, trying to shoo her away.

"No Cara, stay here, don't listen to Raph, he didn't mean what he said, " Mikey said, his eyes the size of dinner plates at the thought of her leaving.

"Oh yes, I meant it." Raph said.

"Fine then, I'm out of here," Cara said, sniffling as she ran out the dojo to pack her things.

"Look what you did Raph, my one chance of somebody liking me, and you go and shoo her off." Mikey then said something Raph never wanted to hear. "I hate you, and I always will hate you. There's nothing you can do for me to forgive you."

"Mikey, I didn't mean for-" Raph said, but Mikey ran out the dojo, ran into his room, and started bawling like a five year old girl who didn't get her way.

"Why did I hate her?" Raph thought out loud. At that moment, Don and Leo and Splinter returned home from whatever they had been doing, and heard Mikey bawling and saw Raph sitting on the cough looking guilty.

"Great, what did you do now Raph?" Don asked.

"I…" Raph bit his lip. "It's hard to explain."

"We're listening," Leo said. Raph told his brothers and Sensei what had happened and every single little detail.

"Well, why don't we see if we know where she went?" Leo suggested.

"Maybe she is at work," Splinter suggested.

"No, it's Sunday, she doesn't work on Sundays." Don said. "However, I do remember her talking about a certain apartment that she wanted to live in when she had enough money."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get her." Leo said. Raph grabbed his shoulder.

"She probably wants a little alone time right now, let's wait until it's dark outside to go see if she wants to come back to the lair." Raph said, still looking guilty.

When it was night and the three older turtles went out (Mikey was still crying much to everyone's dismay) and went to the apartment complex where Cara was most likely to be, they couldn't find her or her stuff there. They looked around the city and couldn't find her. Finally, they decided to look one more time at the apartments. She was at apartment #14. They knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she opened to the door, she looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her new home had tissues strung all over it. When she saw Raph, she started to cry again.

"Wh-what do-do y-you want?" she asked. "Are y-you here to te-tell me h-how st-stupid I am?"

"No, I came to say I'm sorry for hating you." Raph said, his face still looking guilty. "I dunno why I did what I did."

"I forgive you," Cara said, hugging him.

"Why?" Raph asked incredulously.

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do. They forgive each other." Cara said.

"Okay," Raph said.

"Not that this isn't touching or anything, but can we go home, I don't want to be seen by anyone." Leo said.

"Well, actually I've decided I'm going to stay here. I know it's weird living with a girl after you guys have lived alone all of your life. You can visit anytime you want, here's an extra key for all of you in case I'm not home when you come over." She said, handing each of them a key, and gave an extra to Don to give to Mikey. "Tell Mikey everything I told you."

"What if you're in danger?" Leo asked.

"Michelangelo taught me his ninjitsu skills; he said I'm as good as you Leonardo, maybe even better. Although that's probably not true considering I haven't trained as long as you…" her voice trailed off as she realized she was getting off track. "Anyway, I can protect myself. If I get ambushed though, I'm not sure what I'll do."

"Here, you can have this extra Shell Cel I keep with me at all times for no apparent reason," Don offered. "It has all of our numbers, so if you get ambushed or there's some other kind of emergency, please feel free to call us."

"Thanks," she said, hugging Donatello, making him blush even though he didn't even like her.

"Well, good-bye Cara, we'll see you some other time," Leo started talking in that super cool voice of his when he was being super serious. She giggled and hugged him too, making him blush even though he didn't like her either.

"Bye," she called out as they jumped out her window and started going home using their awesome ninjitsu skills. She decided to call Michelangelo to see if he was still really upset. She giggled when he answered.

"Donny, why are you calling me on your extra Shell Cel that you keep with you at all times for no apparent reason?" Mikey asked.

"Silly, it's me," Cara said.

"Cara, where are you, are you coming back home?" Mikey asked. Cara told him what street and apartment number she lived at and he was there in two minutes.

"Hi, are you okay?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine, your older brothers came over and Raph apologized to me, and I forgave him, 'cause that's what friends do." Cara explained.

"Why did you move to this apartment?" Mikey asked. Cara sighed mentally and explained everything to Mikey that she had to his older brothers.

"Oh," Mikey said. They talked some more and Mikey went home after they had some Mac & Cheese and watched some television.

After it had been two months and three weeks, Cara knew she had to act quickly. She invited Mikey over for a pizza and a leftover soup. They talked about things happening in their lives when finally Cara decided to bring it up.

"Michelangelo, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did," Mikey joked.

"But can I ask you another one?" she asked.

"You just did," he joked again.

"I'll ask anyway," Cara said, frowning. "Have you ever thought what it would be like to be a father?"

"Nope," Mikey said.

"If you could be one, would you be one?" Cara asked.

"Well, maybe. I think Leo and Don would be much better fathers than I would." Mikey said.

"But I didn't ask you that, I asked if _you _would want to be one." Cara said, getting frustrated.

"Wait a minute, are you asking me to-" Mikey said.

"Yes, I am." Cara said. She started stroking his plastron affectionately.

"I need some air," Mikey jumped off the couch they had been sitting on. "I'll tell you the answer tomorrow."

The next day, Mikey never called, and when Cara called him, he didn't answer. The same thing happened for a week. If he didn't want to do it through love, she would do it through force if she had to, he'd get over it since he loved her so much. She changed her mind when Mikey finally showed up at her house. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he also looked very worried.  
>"Are you okay?" Cara asked.<p>

"'M fine," Mikey answered. "I came to answer the question you asked me. The answer is…"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry that I made you wait so long though. My birthday's coming up soon, and I want lots of reviews for my present! So make sure you read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel bad for making you wait so long, so I decided to update today. There's nothing **_**too **_**inappropriate in this chapter, I'm not going to go in great detail, don't worry. Please read and review.**

"Are you okay?" Cara asked.

"'M fine," Mikey said. "I came to answer the question you asked me. The answer is..."

"What?" Cara asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Cara. I don't think I'm ready to be a father." Mikey said, staring at the floor.

"Michelangelo, look at me," Cara demanded. When Mikey looked into her eyes, he saw loving and kindness in in them. "If you _really _love me, you'd do it."

"Well..." Mikey's voice trailed off again.

"You mean you don't love me?" Cara said, her eyes filling up with tears. She was glad she was a great liar.

"I do love you," Mikey said.

"Then why won't you do it?" Cara asked, starting to cry.

"Fine," Mikey said. "But only if you promise not to tell anybody."

"Oh, I won't, trust me." Cara said, smiling.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Cara said. She pulled Mikey into her bedroom and she stripped off her clothes. Mikey gulped and silently wished he had never met Cara. She locked the door, the window, and turned off the light.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Readier then I ever will be," Mikey gulped again. She grinned and started doing her thing.

In the lair, Michelangelo's brothers were wondering where Mikey was. He had left to go see Cara, and he'd been gone for over an hour.

"Do you think we should call him to see if he's alright?" Leo asked.

"Nah, they're probably making out," Raph said.

"I'm going to call them anyway," Leo said.

Mikey groaned when he heard his phone ringing. He answered it and said, "Right now is not the best time for me to be talking, Dude."

"Michelangelo, you sound like you're out of breath. Are you okay? Is someone chasing you?" Leo said, worried.

"I'm totally fine," Mikey said, sounding out of breath. "I'm over at Cara's house doing-OW! I'm having a pizza with her right now-YOW! Take it easy, this is my first time!"

"Mikey, are you sure you're okay? It's your first time doing what?" Leo asked, his voice getting suspicious.

"My first time trying this new game where you throw chocolate covered pizza at your-EEP! friend's eyes." Mikey said.

"Um...okay?" Leo knew Mikey was lying.

"Well, I'll call you back when our game is done." Mikey said, hanging up on Leo.

"Is Mikey okay, Leo?" Don asked.

"Yeah, he said he's playing a game with Cara." Leo said.

"Hopefully it's not the 'let's have sex' game," Raph grumbled. Leo overheard and slapped Raph across the head.

"Mikey would never be that irresponsible!" Leo said.

"Leo's right," Don said.

"Have you seen the way they stare at each other?" Raph asked, growling.  
>"Raph, just let it go, Mikey would never have sex in a trillion years." Don said, gritting his teeth as he had horrible images of Mikey having sex with Cara in his head. Don was definitely going to have nightmares tonight.<p>

After two hours passed, Mikey and Cara were finally done. Mikey went and took a shower because he felt nasty and sick, then left without saying anything. Cara frowned. He'd be really upset when he found out he was pregnant.

When Mikey got home, his brothers asked him a billion questions.  
>"What took you so long?" Don asked.<p>

"Why do you look...disheveled?" Leo asked.

"Don't tell me you did 'it' with Cara," Raph said.

"A couple of Purple Dragons surrounded me, and I didn't have any time to call you." Mikey lied. "But don't worry, I knocked 'em all unconcious and left them in an alley."

"How was your game with Cara, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"It was fun," Mikey said. "I took a shower afterwards 'cause I was covered in pizza sauce."

"Oh," Leo said, "I see."

"Well, I'm kinda tired from fighting all those PDs, so I'm going to bed. Good night." Mikey said, going to his room.

"He's lying," Leo said.

"Let's go over to Cara's and see if she knows what's up with Mikey," Raph said.

"Yeah," Don said.

Cara was just finishing getting dressed after her shower when Mikey's older brothers came in through an open window in the living room.

"Hello," Leo said, startling her.

"Well, what brings you here?" Cara asked, acting as if she was cleaning up.

"About a week ago, Mikey came home upset. He's been having nightmares and acting very strange. When he came home, he acted even stranger. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Don asked.

"No," Cara lied.

"You're lying," Leo said. "A ninja can always tell when somebody's lying." _Obviously not Michelangelo, _she thought.

"Listen, he came over, we threw pizza at each other, he took a shower and started on his way home, and got attacked by some muggers," Cara said.

"You mean Purple Dragons," Don corrected.

"Yes, Purple Dragons," she said, smiling so innocently that she looked guilty. Leo took out his katana, pushed her into the wall, and pressed it against her neck. She started breathing really fast and sweating.

"Listen, if you've done anything to hurt my family, and I mean anything, you're going to regret it." Leo said.

"How?" Cara wondered out loud. She gasped as Leo pressed the katana into her neck, not enough to cut her, but enough to shut her up.

"I'll hafta impale ya with my Sai," Raph said, growling.

"Impale?" she said, her eyes wide.

"It means he'll take out all of your organs," Don said, not going into great detail.

"Won't that hurt?" she asked.

"Exactly," Raph smirked evilly, twirling his Sai.

"Just stay away from us for a couple of months," Leo said. "We don't want to have to kill you."

"Yes Sir," Cara gulped and closed her eyes.

"Good-bye," Leo said, and when she opened her eyes again, they were gone.

**Reviews rock!**


	5. Month One

**Chapter Title: First Month**

One month later, the three eldest turtles were in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Leonardo, annoyed that Michelangelo wasn't there.

"Knowing him, he probably stayed up all night playing video games and/or watching television." Donatello said.

"Well he'd better be awake before morning practice," Leo said.

"Leo, we might've missed breakfast once or twice before, but we don't miss practice," Raphael said.

The eldest turtles ate their breakfast and walked over to the dojo where Master Splinter was. Five minutes later, Mikey came into the dojo.

"Master Splinter?" asked Mikey.

"Yes my son?" asked the TMNT's Sensei.

"Can I skip morning practice today? I'm not feeling so well…" Mikey said. Don got worried and walked over to Mikey and felt his head.  
>"You don't have a fever," Don said.<p>

"Yeah, but I feel nauseas," Mikey complained. "When I walked into the kitchen this morning and smelled what was in there, it made me sick."

"You mean my coffee?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"Perhaps some tea will help you feel better," Splinter suggested.

"N-no thanks, I'll just rest up and by the time we have to go on patrol, I'll be feeling better," Mikey said.

"I know you do not like tea, Michelangelo, but it will help you feel better." Splinter said. Mikey mumbled something under his breath so low that not even Splinter could hear. "What did you say, my son?"

"Nothing," Mikey lied.

"You said something," Leo said.

"Yeah, tell us what you said," Raph said.

"I'll tell you later," Mikey said. "Right now I just feel really tired."

"Did you stay up all night playing your stupid video games?" asked Don.

"They're not stupid, and no, I didn't stay up all night. I went to bed at 10 last night, and I woke up and 9 this morning just in time for practice," said Mikey.

"If you're tellin' the truth, then why are you so tired if you got more than ten hours of sleep?" asked Raph.

"Haven't you ever still felt tired after getting more than ten hours of sleep?" asked Mikey.

"Well, I don't remember the last time I got more than ten hours of sleep," admitted Don.

"Me neither," said Raph.

"I don't remember getting more than ten hours either," Leo admitted.

"Well, then you wouldn't know how I feel." Mikey said. "I'm going to bed now, see ya later."

"Can we begin practice now, Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

"Yes my son, and after practice I will get Michelangelo some tea to help settle his stomach," Splinter said.

When it was time for patrol, Mikey was feeling slightly better, so he decided to tag along. He felt tired, but not too tired. When they went topside and on a roof, they saw nothing interesting was happening, so they decided to play tag.

The TMNT were having fun, that is, until Agent Bishop came. He and his workers came with their guns made from alien technology.

"Capture the one of the turtles and take them to my laboratory," Bishop commanded. His workers nodded and the fighting began. All the turtles finally got knocked unconscious, and even though Bishop knew he could take all of them, he was stupid and only took Michelangelo for some reason, even though he knew his older brothers would be mad when they figured out that Bishop had taken their brother. In fact, Bishop was so stupid that he didn't even notice Mikey's Shell Cel and took him to the laboratory and tied him up. Usually Bishop was smarter and checked for any tracking devices on his subjects that he kidnapped, but today was different. After John Bishop finished tying up Michelangelo, he started waking up.

"Where the Shell am I?" asked Mikey.

Bishop ignored Mikey and smiled evilly. "Ah, Michelangelo, it is nice to see that you are awake." Mikey blinked twice in confusion.

"How is it nice to see that I'm awake if you hate my stinking guts?" Mikey asked. Bishop growled.

"That's what all bad guys say when their subjects awaken," Bishop said. Then he growled as he realized he was being stupid. "Crap! I forgot to scan your body to see if you have any tracking devices on you…"

"Wow, I've never heard YOU say 'crap' Bishop," said Mikey incredulously. Bishop ignored Mikey and scanned his body over.

"Oh no! I forgot you had a Shell Cel, as you call it, on you! Your brothers could be tracking you down this very moment!" Bishop said in agony. He still didn't make any move to take the Shell Cel though.

"Well, aren't you going to destroy it?" asked Mikey.

"What's the point in destroying it if it's already too late to do it?" Bishop asked. Then he lightened up a little. "I'm going to give you an x-ray to study your body."

"Why didn't you do that a long time ago instead of trying to dissect me?" asked Mikey.

"The thought slipped my mind," said Bishop. He started scanning Mikey's body, when he saw something that seemed impossible.

"What?" asked Mikey.

"It seems as if you have three other life forms inside of you," Bishop said.

"Wait, you mean I'm PREGNANT!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yes, see for yourself," Bishop said as he put the scan in Mikey's face.

"How do I know this isn't somebody else's body?" Mikey asked.

"I might have misplaced your scan with somebody else's…" Bishop said. "Have you felt any strange symptoms lately?"

"I've been feeling a little nausea and getting sick in the morning lately, but today I felt really tired and I've been urinating more frequently…" Mikey stopped himself. "Wait, why are we talking like we're best buds when we're not?"

"How should I know?" Bishop snorted. "There's one thing I DO know though, you're definitely pregnant."

"Men can't get pregnant," Mikey said.

"Well, you're not a regular human. Have you had any 'fun' lately?" asked Bishop.

"Well, about a month ago…" Mikey stopped himself again. "Why am I still talking to you?"

"As I said before, how should I know?" Bishop asked. "Anyway, who did you do 'it' with?"

"This girl named Cara, she's from a different planet named Planet Boring, everything there is boring, black, white and grey. She can transform into anything though, so right now she looks like a regular human and…" Mikey saw Bishop's face get mad when he mentioned that Cara was an alien. "…I shouldn't have said that."

"Looks like my workers and I have some alien hunting to do," said John Bishop. "Guards, get rid of Michelangelo, he's of no need to me anymore." His guards untied Mikey and threw him out the window where his brothers where.

"Mikey, are you okay?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mikey said truthfully.

"How did you get out?" asked Don.

"Well, Bishop threw me out." Mikey said.

"Why the shell would Bishop just throw Mikey out the door?" asked Raph.

"I might've mentioned Cara to him," Mikey said, wincing as he saw his brothers' angry stares.

"Why the *insert curse here* did you do that for?" asked Raph.

"It was an accident," Mikey said.

"Maybe we should let her live with us for a while until Bishop gives up on the search," Don said.

"No way, I just got my room back!" Raph said. He sighed when he saw his brothers glaring at him. "Fine, but Mikey, you owe me big time."

"Yippee!" Mikey said.

The turtles walked inside of Cara's house. They didn't see her anywhere, but then they heard her in the bathroom. Mikey, being the idiot he was, opened the door where Cara was standing in the bathtub totally naked. The Leo and Don, being gentlemen, covered their eyes and apologized a billion times as they walked away. Raph and Mikey weren't bothered at all. Mikey had seen her naked before, and Raph had seen billions of naked women in magazines and a few in real life; this one was no different. Cara, however, did mind, and covered herself in a towel and demanded that the two younger turtles walk away while she got dressed. Mikey and Raph reluctantly agreed.

When Cara finally got dressed, she stomped over to where the turtles where.

"Why did you open the door while I was in the shower?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"It was Mikey," his older brothers pointed fingers at him. Cara smirked.

"Did you guys realize that when you point, you hold up your middle finger?" she asked.

"We don't have a middle finger," Don said.

"Yes you do, your finger that you point with is in between your thumb and your pinky, and therefore, it is your middle finger." Cara said.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," said Raph.

"Me either," said Don.

"Anyway, why did you come here?" asked Cara.

"Well, Agent Bishop is looking for you, because Michelangelo here told him about you," Leo said.

"John Bishop? You mean that guy who's always on the lookout for aliens?" she asked, shivering.

"Yeah, he and his men are looking for you." Said Don.

"That's horrible!" she said. "What should I do?"

"You should come to the lair and live with us," said Leo.

"Oh, I would love to, but my boss said I'm such a good worker that he's sending me on a trip to Hawaii for two months." She said. Then she remembered Michelangelo. "So," she said, turning towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay I guess." He said.

"He's been feeling a bit nausea lately, but it's probably just a cold," Don said.

"I thought he would have sinus problems if he had a cold," said Cara.

"Well, there's no other thing I can think of that he has," Don said. Cara smiled a creepy smile.

"What's with the creepy smile?" asked Raph.  
>"I didn't smile creepy," said Cara.<p>

"Yes you did," Raph argued.

"Did not," Cara said.

"Did too," Raph said.

Leo ignored Raph and asked, "So when exactly are you supposed to be going on this little vacation of yours?"

"I'm supposed to leave at four," Cara said.

"It's three fifty nine," Don said, checking a watch on his wrist that he didn't even know was there.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go!" Cara said as she packed her things in ten seconds like they did in cartoons and ran out the door.

"Since when do pizza places give their workers vacations to Hawaii?" asked Don.

"Don't know, don't care, if Bishop kidnaps her, we kill him, take her to the lair, let her stay for a while, and live happily ever after," Raph said, taking a deep breath because of his long run on sentence.

"Yeah, except for one thing," Mikey said.

"What?" asked his brothers.

"Bishop told me this was inside my body," Mikey said, taking out the x-ray scan he didn't even know he had taken out from behind him. Don snatched the paper out of Mikey's hand and squinted hard.

"I see…three babies," Don said. Raph snatched it out Don's hands and looked.

"I only see one," said Raph. Leo snatched it out of Raph's hand and looked.

"I see two," Leo said.

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell," said Don.

"How could you even be pregnant if you've never had sex?" asked Leo, not noticing Mikey's guilty look.

"Men can't even get pregnant!" Don said.

"I bet Bishop got a scan of someone else's body and gave it to you," said Raph, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, he said there was an 80% chance that he misplaced it," Mikey said.

"What about the other 30%?" asked Raph.

"You mean 20%," Don corrected.

"You know what I mean," said Raph.

"Well," Don began, "I can do some tests on it to see if it's Mikey's or not, but it'll take about four to six weeks."

"Forty six weeks!" Raph and Mikey said together, clearly alarmed.

"No, four TO six weeks." Don said.

"Oh," said Mikey, wiping some worried sweat off of his face.

"Well, we should get home now." Said Leo as they started walking home.

Two days later, the turtles were on patrol and they saw the strangest thing. A bird flew up to them, dropped a piece of paper in front of them, and flew away.

"That was totally weird," said Mikey.

"I've seen stranger," said Raph as he picked the paper up while his brothers wondered what he meant. "This is what the paper says," Raph said.

_Dear family,_

_ I hope you are having a wonderful time! I'm doing great at Hawaii. It feels so weird not being in a super, loud, noisy place. Well, have a good time doing whatever you're doing!_

_P.S. How are you feeling Michelangelo?_

_P.S.S. I bet you thought it was strange that I sent a bird to bring this to you._

_P.S.S.S. I also bet Raphael said he's seen stranger._

_P.S.S.S.S. What does P.S. mean anyway? Is it supposed to be P.P.S or P.S.S? Please tell me ASAP which one._

_P.S.S.S.S.S. Have a good time on patrol! Wait, didn't I already say that?…_

"Have I ever told you that your girlfriend is strange?" asked Raphael.

"Yes, only about a billion times," Mikey said.

"What does P.S. mean anyway?" asked Leo, looking at Don for an explanation.

"Well-" Don was rudely cut off by Michelangelo.

"Wait a minute, what if Bishop looks in Hawaii for no reason and finds Cara there! Wouldn't that be horrible?" asked Mikey.

"P.S. means Purple Sh**," said Raph, ignoring Mikey.

"Actually it means-" Don was once again cut off by Michelangelo.

"Nah, it means Pink Socks," said Mikey.

"Pissing Snakes," said Raph.

"Pussy Suckers," said Mikey.

"Fugly Fu**ers," said Raph.

"Wait a minute, that had two F's in it, where's the P and the S?" asked Leo.

"In the toilet," said Mikey.

"Huh?" asked Leo, not getting the joke.

"Ya know, you're right Mikey. P.S. should stand for Piss and Sh**" said Raph. They TMNT started walking home, Don was mad because no one would let him say what P.S. really meant, and Leo was thinking really hard, when finally, he stopped in his tracks

"Oh, I get it now!" Leo said.

"Talk about late timing," said Raph.

"Well, I didn't get it at first." Leo said, frowning as Mikey and Raph snickered.

"_Sure _you didn't," said Mikey.

"What?" asked Leo, annoyed. "I didn't!"

"Actually, you did, Leo." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, two hours later!" said Raph as he and Mikey high fived each other.

"Don, wasn't that the funniest joke ever?" asked Mikey, turning towards Don.

"Hm? Asked Don, who was clearly not paying attention.

"Well, you see, when Leo asked you what P.S. meant, Raph and I started making up a bunch of stuff and then Raph said some real dirty words and Leo said where's the P and S and I said in the toilet and he didn't get it and Raph said P.S. should stand for Piss and the S word and Leo still didn't get it and now like two hours later he randomly yells out that he gets the joke and-" Mikey fell unconscious because of his long run on sentence. Raph got scared and went towards Mikey's face and was about to feel to see if Mikey had a pulse, when, all of a sudden, just as he was centimeters away from Mikey's wrist, Mikey jumped up and yelled, "BOO!" resulting in all the three older TMNT to jump up fifty feet in the air literally, resulting in Mikey getting scared and really passing out because he didn't know his brothers could fly.

When Mikey woke up, he was in his bed.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Mikey when he went over to Don.

"You ate dinner, we went on patrol, nothing happened, so we went to bed." Said Don.

"No, I mean, when I became unconscious," said Mikey.

"That was a dream Mikey," said Don.

"No it wasn't!" Mikey yelled.

"Whatever you say, Michelangelo." Said Don, rolling his eyes and heading towards his lab to do some science stuff.

"Have you started working on that picture to see if it's mine or not?" asked Mikey.

"Well, since you interrupted me, it was left in the *insert high tech machinery here* too long and, therefore, is messed up." Said Don.

"You mean, I'll never know if I'm pregnant or not?" asked Mikey.

"Well, I'm almost absolutely positively sure that you're not pregnant," said Don.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Mikey. "Lately, I've been having morning sickness, strange cravings, aversions to vegetables, fish, coffee, and smoke, I always feels tired, my feet hurt for no reason, and I get strange mood swings."

"Do you even know what aversion means?" asked Don.

"And," said Mikey, ignoring Don, "I think you should have one of those ultraviolet thingamajigs so you can see if I'm pregnant or not."

"Why would we need a random, as you put it, 'ultraviolet thingamajigs' in the lair? I mean, some people might think we have a random one, but we don't. I guess we'll have to wait and see. I might be able to figure out if you're pregnant in four to six months." Said Don.

"Forty six months!" said Mikey, alarmed.

"No, four TO six months." Said Don, annoyed.

"Oh," said Mikey.

"Hey Mikey," said Don.

"What?"

"Remember your 'dream' you told me about?" asked Don.

"Yeah, I can't believe it was all just a dream, it seemed so real." Said Mikey.

"I lied," said Don, smirking.

"That was a dirty joke!" said Mikey.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for ignoring me last night," said Don. Mikey just growled.

"Hey, it's not like you had a concussion last night, and Raph, Leo and I didn't even think it was possible to jump that high." Said Don.

"I thought ninja weren't supposed to get scared," said Mikey.

"You get scared a lot," said Don.

"With the exception of me," said Mikey. "You and Leo and Raph never get scared."

"How do you know that?" asked Don.

"Well, if we were doing percent's, I get scared 80% of the time, you get scared 15%, Leo gets scared 10% of the time and Raph is 2%." Said Mikey.

"You really need to work on your math," said Don, frowning.

"Yeah, I know," said Mikey, looking at the floor in shame.

"Wait, how did our conversation get to from dreams to pregnancy to dreams to bad jokes to this?" asked Don.

"How should I know?" asked Mikey.

"Oh well," said Don.

**Sorry for another long wait, I just wanted to make a long chapter, but even though I type 66 words per minute, it still took me forever to finish this chapter. Please read and review, and I really hope you all are enjoying this story. I have a sequel in mind already, but what it's about is a surprise. And don't worry; I'm not one of those people who write a billion stories just about kids when it's called TMNT. I'm going to have lots of action and humor and adventure and cool stuff like this story. This chapter everyone seems out of character because…I did that on purpose for humor purposes. And I seriously don't know what P.S. means. Anyway, just read and review please.**


	6. Month Two

**Chapter Title: Month Two**

When it was the second month of Michelangelo being pregnant, he started skipping practice and nightly patrol; he was always just too tired and sick to do it.

One particular morning, when he was feeling well enough to go annoy someone, he decided to prove to his brothers that he was indeed, pregnant.

"Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, I have brought you here today to speak to you about something super important." Said Mikey.

"Can't this wait?" asked Don, annoyed.

"No," said Mikey. "This is super important."

"More important than ninjitsu?" asked Leo.

"Yes," said Mikey.

"More important than my experiment that'll explode in ten minutes if I don't get back to it?" asked Don.

"Yep," said Mikey.

"More important than- Aw darn it, you guys took all the important stuff." Complained Raph.

"Can we just get to the point here?" asked Don, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Over the past few days, I've been doing a bit research on pregnancy." Said Mikey.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"And I've concluded something. I'm pregnant." Said Mikey, ignoring Raph.

"How many times does Donatello have to tell you that men don't get pregnant?" asked Leo.

"I have all the symptoms," Mikey was ignoring Leo and Raph still. "I've been having heartburn, gas and bloating, constipation, frequent thirst, mouthwatering, frequent urination, itching, fatigue, and nausea. Those are all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman when they're in month two."

"How did you get all this information?" asked Don.

"Well, I was using our old computer and I found this awesome website called, well, I don't remember what it's called, but it tells you-" he was rudely cut off by Raphael.

"I still refuse to believe you're pregnant," he said, crossing his arms.

"I'd have to agree with Raphael on that one," said Leo, crossing his arms and trying to look as cool as Raphael when he did it, but miserably failed. Don was about to say something, but as if on cue, his experiment blew up.

"Why me?" asked Donny, looking into the ceiling. "Why do all the bad things always happen to me?"

"Because all the bad things always happen to the smart, quiet one," offered Michelangelo.

"Donny ain't neither of those," Raph whispered to Leo.

"I heard that," said Donny as he cleaned up the mess he had made. Mikey decided to go to the one man who might (a 99.999% chance of it) believe him.

Splinter.

Mikey knocked on Splinter's door softly. When Splinter didn't say, "Come in," Mikey invited himself into Splinter's room. He looked around until he saw Splinter.

"Master Splinter," Mikey said softly. When he didn't respond, Mikey said it a bit louder. When Splinter still didn't respond, Mikey got bored and decided to wait until Sensei was out of his trance so he could talk to him. Mikey walked up to some expensive looking Japanese thing and picked it up.

"Drop it!" Splinter's harsh words made Michelangelo do exactly what he was told; he dropped the Japanese thing and made it shatter to pieces.

"Dude, I didn't even know it was made out of glass," said Mikey.

"My son, you may look around if you wish," Splinter said. "But never, ever, never, ever, never, ever, never, ever, never, ever, never, never, never, ever, never, never, ever, never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, never, never, never, never, never, never, in your life, touch my belongings unless it is 100% necessary. And by necessary, I mean, a matter of life and death."

"But Sensei, it was a matter of life and death! I was about to die of boredom!" Mikey tried to defend himself.

"You had only been waiting for twenty seconds, Michelangelo." Said Splinter.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Mikey.

"Yes. But first you must bow to me, because I am your Sensei and all Sensei's make their students bow to them." Splinter said. "And as the wise, ancient Japanese warrior What's-His-Face said, um, he said, um…" Splinter saw Mikey looking at him, smirking. "It is not my fault that I am old and forgetful, Michelangelo." When Mikey started laughing, Splinter got mad. "Get out of my room. You have done nothing but hurt my feelings and break my favorite ancient Japanese thing that I cannot remember the name of. I do not wish to talk to you any more today, Michelangelo. Good-bye, see you later, LOL."

"Did you just say see you later, LOL?" asked Mikey, his eyes wide as he turned around.

"Yes, I heard it on television. Is there something wrong with me saying that?" Splinter asked.

"Um, there kinda is." Mikey said. "It's just a bit scary to hear an old person to say that."

"What about LMFAO or ROFLMFAO?" asked Splinter, getting out a fake golden necklace he found for twenty five cents and putting it on his neck.

"Dude, are you trying to be cool?" asked Mikey.

"I am super cool," said Splinter, going on the floor and doing the Worm.

"You're scaring me, stop that!" Mikey said.

"Stop what?" asked Splinter as he got off the floor, brushed himself off, and smiled, revealing golden teeth in his mouth.

"Dude, I don't even wanna know how you got those." Said Mikey.

"Yo, yo, yo, whassup! I am so cool!" said Splinter as he started trying to act as a D.J.

An hour later, Michelangelo's brothers found Mikey sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth, telling himself that everything was going to be okay.

"What's wrong Mikey?" asked Leo.  
>"I…I went to s-see M-Master Spl-Splinter and he sca-ared me." Said Mikey, still rocking back and forth.<p>

"Darn it, I forgot to tell you." Said Don.

"Tell m-me what?" asked Mikey, sniffling.

"That Master Splinter has a very strange disease. He keeps on thinking he's either a teenager, a D.J., or remembers who he is, but he keeps on forgetting simple things. Everyone should stay away from him until he's completely cured, otherwise you'll end up like Mikey here.

"Donny, can you carry me back to my room? My feet are killing me right now, I just want to take a little nap." Said Mikey.

"But we're having our nightly patrol that we go on for no reason in a couple of hours," said Don.

"Hey, we save people's lives!" said Leo. "And Mikey, you haven't been on patrol with us ever since that Bishop incident. C'mon, your feet can't hurt that bad, can they?"

"Raphie, can you carry me to my room? I'm not in the mood for patrol right now, I don't feel like it." Said Mikey.

"Sure bro," said Raph as he hoisted Mikey up onto his shell and started carrying his brothers upstairs while Donny and Leo bickered.

** This chapter is horrible, I know it. Please forgive me. Don't forget to read and review!**


	7. Month Three

**Chapter Title: Month Three**

Thankfully for Mikey, by the end of month two, his morning sickness was starting to subside. He only got sick in the mornings every once in a while. His belly was starting to poke out, indicating that he was pregnant, and Splinter was cured of that horrid disease. Yes, everything was going great in Mikey's life. He still had a little bit of nausea, heartburn, vomiting, and constipation, but that only happened every once in a while. When he showed his brothers and Splinter his bigger belly, his brothers started laughing their heads off while Splinter smiled in amusement.

"I don't get what's so darn funny," said Mikey.

"That's not there because you're pregnant Mikey; it's there because you haven't exercised or eaten healthy in three months straight." Don said.

"Man, I never thought any of us would ever get fat, but I guess I was wrong." Said Leo. Raph was laughing too hard to say some rude comment.

"My son, even though I know you have not been feeling very well, I want you to go on patrol. Some fresh air ought to do you some good." Said Splinter. Mikey groaned. His feet were swollen because of the baby, and now he had to go on patrol! He'd rather be in bed and be fussed over, but he knew that was never going to happen.

While they were out on, as Don put it, their nightly patrol that they went on for no reason, Shredder, Hun, Karai, and the Foot Ninja and the Foot Elite popped out of nowhere.

"What do you want now Shredder?" asked Leo in his leader voice.

"Fool! Don't you know that even though you defeated me in the show, I must always appear in just about every TMNT story/movie/cartoon or otherwise it would be stupid and boring and meaningless? I have come to destroy you! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! MWA-"

"Not to interrupt you, but are we going to fight, or not?" asked Leo.

"Let's do this," said Hun, the big, ugly, muscular, guy.

"Ugh, you're gross." Said Raph.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Hun.

"Leo, Hun here is gay!" said Raph.

"I am not!" Hun tried to defend himself.

"Prove it!" said Raph.

"I will!" said Hun. He walked over to Karai and kissed her on the lips. When he was done, she looked at him, smiled nervously, then ran away screaming like a five year old maniac. Hun sniffled because he knew that nobody liked him, and ran away too. Shredder stared at the turtles.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all…" said Mikey. Shredder looked at Mikey, and then burst out laughing.

"You've really let yourself go!" said Shredder. Then he looked harder at Mikey. "Wait a minute, let me guess, this was a doing of one of the people from Planet Boring."

"Yep," said Mikey.

"Well, you'd better stay away from whoever you did it with, because the latest news on the aliens news network is that a young woman in her early twenties went searching for a man to have 'it' with and then, since only men get pregnant and her genes are stronger, the man will become pregnant, then when he has her baby, she'll take it back to her planet to have it sacrificed to the evil beast that's dominating her planet, where he'll eat the baby, then He gave his word that he'll leave once he has that newborn for a snack." Said Shredder.

"You mean Cara doesn't really love me?" asked Mikey.

"Nope, she just did it so she could save her planet." Said Leo.

"I knew there was somethin' up with that girl!" said Raph.

"We have to do something!" said Don. As the turtles were about to leave, Shredder got annoyed.

"Uh, hello here, we are like, about to have a battle! Like, where do you think you're going?" asked Shredder.

"Okay, we're ready." Said the turtles, drawing out their weapons.

"Why do you need those silly weapons when I meant a battle against each other in checkers? C'mon, I bet you can't beat me, no one ever has." Said Shredder, looking eagerly at the turtles.

"Dude, I think he's caught that weirdo sickness from Splinter!" said Mikey.

"I think you're right Mikey," said Don.

"I think we should make a run for it," said Leo. As they were about to run away, the Foot Elite stopped him by using their telekinetic powers, which are super cool, and went in the turtles way. But, instead of destroying the turtles, they did something very strange.

"Please don't leave us here with him!" said one of them.

"Billy Bob is right, it would be cruel to leave us here alone!" said another.

"What do you recommend we do to make them stay, Billy Joe?" asked another.

"Well Billy Jean, I think we should give them puppy dog eyes." Said Billy Joe.

"I think we should give 'em our really cool hats," said Billy Jean.

"That's a great idea," said Billy Bob.

"Yep," said Billy Sam.

"Fantastic idea," said Billy Joe.

"Here you go," said Billy, handing the turtles their super cool hats.

"Now will you stay with us?" asked Billy Sam. The TMNT gulped. This was the hardest decision of their lives. Hats or home. Hats or home. Man those hats were awesome. But home was needed for living. Finally, they made their choice.

"Dude, I didn't even know the Foot Elite could talk!" said Mikey as they walked over the Shredder's checker table.

"Dude, I like, totally want Michelangelo to play checkers." Said Shredder in a girly teenage voice.

"Um…okay," said Mikey reluctantly. Shredder and Mikey made a few moves, and in twenty seconds flat Michelangelo had won the game.

"That is like, totally unfair! I bet you totally cheated! One day Michelangelo! One day you'll be sorry!" said Shredder.

"I'd recommend bed rest and lots of fluids, mostly water." Said Don to the poor Foot ninja. They nodded and told Shredder that they had just the help he needed, and then they tied him up and brought him to a mental facility.

The turtles went home and Splinter stopped them.  
>"How did your patrol go?" he asked.<p>

"Oh, you know," said Don.

"The usual," said Mikey.

"Okay," said Splinter.

They all went upstairs but Don stopped his brothers before they could go to bed.

"Guys, remember Cara? We have to do something about her." He said.

"We'll figure out a way to get rid of her tomorrow," said Leo. "Right now I'm furious at Michelangelo."

"Why?" Mikey asked too innocently.

"When I called you three months ago, what was you really doing with Cara?" asked Leo.

"Having sex," said Mikey guiltily.

"But you and I both know that that was so irresponsible, right?" asked Leo.

"Yes," Mikey said, still feeling guilty.

"But I'm not going to punish you," said Leo.  
>"You're not?" asked Mikey.<p>

"No, I've seen enough hospital reality shows and movies to know that being pregnant is the worst punishment anyone could ever have." Said Leo. "Well, I'm going to bed, good night!"

**I'm not going to put what they're going to do to Cara just to bug you all. Don't forget to read and review, hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit better and longer. Sorry I took so long to update though, I've been feeling extremely lazy, and sorry for all the randomness in these chapters, where I am, it's almost 2 A.M. in the morning. Hey, at least I posted two chapters up at once, right? Read and review:^)**


	8. Month Three continued

**Chapter Title: Month Three…continued**

Once all four turtles were awake, they decided to discuss what to do about Cara.

"Maybe when she gets back from her trip to Hawaii, we can kidnap her and keep her hostage so she won't be able to sacrifice my baby to the evil beast." Suggested Mikey.

"Or we could just kill her," Raph suggested.

"No, we are ninja and the code of Bushido that we live by does not allow us to kill," said Leo, knowing it was something Master Splinter would say.

"Maybe we could just abort the baby, AND THEN kill her." Raph said, ignoring Leo.

"Maybe we can talk her out of it," said Don.

"She's a freakin' alien Donny," said Raph. "She was probably gonna kill Mikey and/or all of us after you had your baby." He turned to Donatello. "You should abort Mikey's baby so that the 'evil beast' will stay on her planet forever!"

"That's Mikey's choice whether or not he wants to keep the baby or not," Don said softly.

"Mikey doesn't know what's good for him!" Raph yelled.

"And you do?" asked Leo, coming into the conversation.

"Guys," Mikey said.

"What?" yelled Leo and Raph.

"Maybe we should all just calm down a bit," Mikey said.

"Calm down?" Leo said, steam literally coming out his ears.

"I'm perfectly calm!" Raph said, his face as red as his mask.

"Oh-kay," Mikey said, feeling awkward. Just then, Master Splinter walked into the room.

"What is that you are arguing about my sons?" he asked.

"Well you see, yesterday we was fighting Shredder, well we weren't really fighting, we were preparing to fight, and then he noticed my swelled stomach and he said that the latest news on the alien network was that a young woman from Planet Boring left her planet in order to find a man to 'mate' with so they could have a baby and she could give it to the 'evil beast' as a sacrifice-" Mikey paused, took in a deep breath, and continued, "so now we're trying to figure out what to do about Cara."

"I knew I should not have let her stay here with us, but nooo, I did not trust my gut, I ignored it. From now on, none of you are allowed to have girlfriend or have sex until you are 40." Splinter said angrily.

"Whoa, he must be really mad," Raph whispered to Leo.

"You got that right," Leo whispered back.

"So, what do you think we should do Splinter?" asked Mikey.

"Well, first of all, you should tell us if you are going to keep the baby or not." Said Splinter. Mikey look at his brothers, gulped, and then he made his decision.

"I'm going to abort it," he said.

"What?" Don cried out. "You do know that by now, it would be murdering if you got that baby aborted, right? The baby is alive, it has a heartbeat and everything!"

"Donatello, it is not your choice, it is Michelangelo's." said Splinter.

"C'mon, don't listen to Brainiac, abort the baby, all it's doin' is causin' you pain and sufferin'." Raph said. Mikey winced, Raph was telling the truth.

"I don't know what to choose Sensei!" Mikey cried out.

"Well, then let Leonardo choose," Splinter said.

"Why Leo?" asked Mikey.

"Because he is my favorite, duh." Splinter said as if it were super obvious.

"Figures," Raph mumbled.

"I choose for Michelangelo to…keep it. It'll definitely be worth it in the end." Said Leo.

"Brilliant idea, Leonardo." Said Splinter, smiling proudly at his eldest and 'best' son.

"Well, I'm really glad you're gonna keep the baby Mikey. But now that we know for sure that you're pregnant, you're going to have to eat healthier, and the only exercise you'll be doing is walking around the lair at least twice a day to keep in shape. No fancy ninjitsu moves or anything like that if you want to make sure your baby stays healthy." Said Don.

"Righty-o, bro!" Mikey said.

"That rhymes!" Leo exclaimed.

"Gee, no one would've ever guessed, Leo." Raph said, rolling his eyes like a little ten year old girl.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Leo challenged.

"Maybe, maybe not." Raph challenged back.

"It's a yes or no answer, Raph." Leo growled.

"Fine, you want an answer?" Raph growled back.

"Yes!" Leo yelled.

"I DO think you're stupid, what're ya gonna do about it?" Raph yelled back.

"That's it!" Leo declared, pouncing on Raphael. They both fought a couple of minutes while their brothers and Sensei watched them with amusement. Despite them being ninja, right now they were fighting like sissies.

When Leo and Raph stood up and brushed themselves off, Splinter told them off.

"I am ashamed at you two," Splinter said.

"Sorry Master," said Leo.

"Yeah, what he said." Raph said.

"I wasn't finished yet," Splinter said, "I am ashamed at you two for fighting like girls. Even April fights better than that!"

"I fight better than what?" April, coming into the lair with Casey, said. She was carrying a bunch of groceries.  
>"N-nothing," Splinter said.<p>

"Oh-kay?" she said, puzzled.

"What brings you here, April?" asked Don.

"I just came over to give you guys some groceries," April said, smiling. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit you guys that often. I've been getting lots of business lately and-" she stopped talking when she saw Mikey.

"Whoa Mikey. What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well, you see, about six or seven months ago, I met this girl named Cara. Well, I thought she was a normal girl, but she turned out to be an alien. Anyway, after three months of knowing her, we eventually became girlfriend and boyfriend, and then one day we had sex, and by the way Leo, calling me while I was doing that was not okay." Mikey said, and Leo turned a bit greener when he realized what he had done and went to the kitchen to get a glass a water to help the nausea die down. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, so about a month later, a noticed that I was getting sick. Then, two weeks later, I realized I was pregnant. I guess that in Cara's planet, the men get pregnant. The other day, we was fighting Shredder, *insert gasps* and before we fought he said that he saw on the latest alien news that Cara's plan was to impregnate a man from planet earth then when he had the baby, she would take it back to her planet to sacrifice to this 'evil beast' that took over her planet. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, she's an alien from Planet Boring. Well, we were just arguing right now, and finally we decided I'm gonna keep the baby." Mikey said, ending his little 'speech' with a bow.

"So…you're sayin' you're pregnant?" Casey, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, said.

"Are you deaf?" Mikey asked, annoyed.

"Wow," April said. "And I thought my life couldn't get any weirder."

"What do you think we should do about Cara?" Raph asked Casey.

"Well, I say we kill her. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Casey said.

"I agree with Casey," Raph said.

"But, but-" Mikey said.

"But but my a**." Casey replied.

"Sshhh, the baby might hear you." Said Mikey.

"Whatever," Casey said.

"Can't we do something a bit less violent?" asked Mikey. "I mean, I can't live knowing that my bros and I killed a person we know."

"We know Shredder, and we've killed him lots of times." Don said as a matter of factly.

"You know what I mean," Mikey said. "Shredder has never been our friend. Cara has. I even think that she would've changed her mind by the time I had the baby."

"You're probably right," Raph said sadly. He really wanted something or someone to kill.

"I have a question though," said Leo.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Why did we believe Shredder in the first place? There's an 99.99% chance that he was." Leo said.

"I believe Leonardo is right my sons," Splinter said, "I guess we will just have to wait until she comes back to question her." He smiled an uncharacteristic smile. "Here is our plan. When she comes back, we shall tie her up." He was rudely interrupted by Donatello.

"She can shape shift, remember? I have a huge container that we can lock her up in. It was mainly meant for Hun if he tried coming back into the lair, but we can use it on her." Don said.

"I like my plan better, but we will see how your plan works out Donatello." Splinter said, his smile disintegrating. However, he still spoke. "Then we will question her."

"What if she doesn't tell the truth?" asked Raph.

"You are testing my patience," Splinter said.  
>"Sorry Sensei," Raph apologized.<p>

"Just do not do it again, Raphael. Where was I? Oh yeah, so then we will question her. She is a terrible liar." Said Splinter.

"I think he's still a little sick from the unknown disease," Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Oh yeah, big time." Raph whispered back, smirking.

"What do you think of my plan, Leonardo?" asked Splinter.

"It's a great plan, Sensei." Leo said, grinning nervously. He didn't really think it was a well thought out plan, but he was afraid of what his Sensei would do if he disagreed with him.

"Donny, now that you know for sure that I'm pregnant, can you get one of those ultraviolet thingamajigs so you can see if the baby is male or female?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, for the last time, it's called an ultrasound, and you have to wait until you're four months pregnant before you can see if it's male or female. Sometimes even longer." Don said, huffing and folding his arms.

"Oh," Mikey said, sad.

"Do you know yet if those are Mikey's photos of his babies yet?" asked Leo.

"Not yet, about one more month or two." Don said.

"Hey, where'd April go?" Mikey said randomly.

"Here's a note that Casey left," said Raph. He picked it up and read it.

_Deer guys,_

_Had to go n take Ape home cuz she startd passin out at the thout of Mikey havin sex wit an aleein hav a nice day_

_*Casey*_

_PS Don't make fun of my grammer and spellin_

"He really should learn to use correct punctuation and spelling. It bothers me to see that a grown man can't spell." Said Leo.

"Lots of grown-ups can't spell, Leo." Said Don. "It's not their fault. Well, at least not all the time."

"Guys, can we sit down and talk? My feet are killing me." Said Mikey.

"Well considering that you're 3 months pregnant and we've been standing for over an hour, yes." Don said, gesturing to the couch. Mikey plopped down on the couch, propped his feet up, then stretched his arms out.

"Are you done, Mikey?" asked Leo.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"What was we talkin' about again?" asked Raphael.

"I forgot," muttered Leo.

"What was that Leo?" asked Raph.

"Oh nothing," Leo said, staring at his nails as if they were very interesting.

"Whatever," Raph replied, huffing.

"We was talking about how some adults can't spell," Mikey said.

"No we weren't, we were discussing how Mikey is going to have his baby." Don said.

"We definitely weren't talking about that," said Leo.

"Well, we need to talk about it." Don said.

"Fine," said Leo.  
>"I'm outta here," said Raph. "I don't wanna hafta be in any part of this pregnancy thing." Raph stomped out of the living room and went upstairs to go lift weights in his room.<br>"Wait Donny, before we talk about how he's going to have the baby, I want to ask him something that I've been wondering." Leo said.

"Sure," said Mikey.

"Don't pregnant people get mood swings?" asked Leo. "Because you sure haven't been getting any."

"Huh, I guess I haven't." Mikey said.

"Maybe it's because even though he's pregnant, he still is a guy and guys' feelings don't get hurt easily." Don said.  
>"Maybe," Mikey said.<p>

"Well Mikey, looks like it's lunch time. What are we having?" Leo asked.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," Mikey answered, licking his lips.

"Why?" asked Leo. "We had spaghetti with meatballs for dinner last night, and for lunch yesterday we had Ramen noodles. Why the sudden taste for pasta?"

"I have a weird craving for it," Mikey answered. "I also have cravings for cake, cookies, and ice cream, but Master Splinter wouldn't let me have any since before he knew I was pregnant he just thought I was getting fat so he thought making me eat only healthy foods-"

"We get it Mikey," Don interrupted.

"Well, I'd better get the water boiling." Mikey said. He tried getting off the couch, but he wasn't used to his new body weight. He tried again, and again, and finally, he succeeded in getting up. He saw Leo and Don snickering. It made him upset. They wouldn't be laughing if they were him! He had swollen feet, an aching back, and his head hurt too but he knew he couldn't take any pain medicine since he had the baby inside of him.

"You're ruining my life, Squirt." Mikey said.

"You're gonna name him Squirt?" Leo asked, his face showing disgust at the strange name Mikey had chosen.

"No, but I'm gonna call him that while he's inside of me." Said Mikey.

"How is he ruining your life?" Leo and Don asked. Crap, Mikey thought. He hadn't meant to say that loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, I was just kidding." Mikey lied. He knew Donny would make a big deal out of it if he told him about what was hurting.

"You're a horrible liar," Don said. "I can tell something's bothering you."

"I'm fine, Donny." Mikey said, annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Don asked. "Because if you're in any pain, I can-"

"I said I'm fine, now leave me alone!" Mikey said, stomping off to the kitchen. When he got there, he immediately regretted doing what he just did. He felt light headed, and his feet hurt even more than before. All he wanted to do was lie down and take a nap, but he was also starving and he knew everyone else was too.

Mikey made lunch in approximately 30 minutes and called everyone to the table. When he noticed Don wasn't looking at him, he felt sorry for what he had said.  
>"Don, sorry for that little outburst earlier, I don't know why I did that, will you forgive me?" Mikey asked. When Don looked up from his plate, he saw Mikey's eyes filled with tears.<p>

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked, alarmed.

"I don't know why I'm crying," Mikey said, humiliated because he was crying in front of his brothers.

"I guess the mood swings finally kicked in," said Leo.

"Yep," said Don. Raph didn't say anything. He knew it was the stupid baby's fault that Mikey was acting like this. He just wished Mikey would abort that stupid thing. Raph knew that if HE was pregnant, he would NEVER stay pregnant for more than he needed to. He would abort it as soon as possible. Raph thought he wouldn't even make a good father.

After lunch, the family (except for Raphael) sat on the couch and talked about how Mikey was going to have his baby.

"Well, I'll have to get all the equipment." Don said, even thought that was obvious. "But I may need some help doing it though."

"Maybe April or Leatherhead could help," Leo suggested.

"Or maybe they're too busy with their lives and you'll have to help me!" Don said.

"I know April has a job, but why can't Leatherhead do it? What's so important that he can't help his best friends out?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Don said.

"If he's not busy, then why can't Leatherhead do it?" asked Leo.  
>"Why can't I do what?" Leatherhead, who had just come in the lair, asked. Mikey once again told Leatherhead the story.<p>

"Wow, that is an amazing story." He said, not quite believing him. He looked at Donatello, who nodded to show that Mikey wasn't lying. Leatherhead just shook his head quietly. And people thought HE was weird.

"Not to be rude," Splinter said, "But why are you here?"

"I was going to do some smart people stuff with Donatello," he said.

"Oh, I understand." Splinter said.

"Can you help Donatello help Mikey have the baby?" asked Leo. Don elbowed his older brother, but Leo ignored it.

"Um…sure." Leatherhead said.

"Great, then it's settled." Leo said. "Mikey's going to have his baby at Casey's farm house though, so we'll take you with us when he's about to have it."

"Alright," LH replied. "Well, I must be going now. Donatello, are you coming?"

"Sure," Don said. He ran into his lab, grabbed some strange tools, and ran back to Leatherhead.

"Be back later guys!" Don said.

"See ya later alligator!" Mikey yelled. Leatherhead growled. He hated it when Mikey said that. He decided to let it go this time and left with Don.

Mikey groaned inside his head as he felt his headache get worse. _This is going to be a long six months, _Mikey thought to himself.

**Okay, even though I haven't received many reviews over the past few chapters, I've decided to update. I know there are people out there that are just like me; you review a story a couple of times, then get too lazy to review but still expect the author to update. And then there's those who got tired of reading this stupid story and gave up on reading it.**

**I enjoy making everyone a bit out of character, it makes me laugh. A stupid Leo, an angry Don, a…pregnant Mikey, an angry Splinter, a weirded out LH, April, and Casey, and well, Raph is just Raph. At least I think so.**

**I get all the information I know about pregnancy from my mom (there's seven kids in my family) and askdrsearsdotcom. Don't forget to read and review!**


	9. Month Four

**Chapter Title: Month Four**

Mikey was beginning to feel even more pregnant. His belly was even more swollen, but the good thing was that his big appetite was back and he didn't get sick that often any more. He felt energetic again, and walked around the lair two times a day: one time in the morning and once in the evening. He felt bad about not being able to practice his super cool ninjitsu skills with his brothers, but he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

This particular day, Mikey was feeling restless. He wanted to get out the lair already. He had been in the lair for over a month already; he wanted to get out the lair more than anything else. That's why, when it was time for nightly patrol, Mikey asked to join.

"Are you sure that you're up to it, Mikey?" asked Don.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "Did you like it when you was cooped up in the lair for weeks?"

"No, but this is different." Don said.

"Whatever," Mikey replied. "But can I go?"

"I guess so," Leo said. "But if we have to fight, you aren't allowed to join, okay?"

"Got it," Mikey said, grinning.

"Can we go already?" Raph asked.

"Sure thing, Bro." Leo said. "C'mon guys, let's go." When they reached topside, Mikey took a breath so deep that one would think he was never outside in his life. The TMNT got on a rooftop using their ninjitsu skills and took off into the night.

"They're going slower than they usually do because of me," Mikey thought bitterly. He tried going a bit faster, but that ended up with him losing his breath and then having to stop. Leo and Don waited patiently, while Raphael kept on sighing over and over. When Mikey caught his breath again, they started going again, only this time, a little bit slower, much to Raph's and Mikey's dismay.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bunch of Foot ninja appeared with Karai leading them. The turtles got out their weapons and took defensive stances.

"What do you want now, Karai?" asked Leo in a dangerous voice.

"I want revenge," Karai said.

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Mikey, twirling his weapons.

"It is not what you did to me," Karai said. "It is what you did to my father."

"We didn't even hurt him in our last encounter," Leo said. Raph growled and nodded.

"Well, you gave him that weird disease I bet." Karai said. "I bet that you wanted him to get crazy so that I would have to take him to the mental hospital."

"Dude, wasn't Shredder always crazy?" asked Mikey, confused.

"Silence, Michelangelo!" Karai said. She looked at him and smirked. "You are in no position to fight me. Since you are in this embarrassing moment, I guess I will wait for a later time to get my father's revenge." She snapped her fingers, threw a smoke bomb, and as soon and the smoke disappeared, she disappeared. Some of the Foot clan was still standing there, confused.

"Was we supposed to ninja vanish when she did that?" Number One asked.

"Of course, you idiot!" Number Two replied.

"If you knew that, then why didn't YOU ninja vanish?" Number One asked harshly.

"I was…sneezing. It's hay fever season; you know that, right Number One?" Number two said.

"Oh yeah, but I don't have allergies thankfully." Said Number One.

"Lucky you," said Number Two.

"I don't get hay fever; I get the flu during allergy season." Number Three, who was quite shy, chirped in.

"Wow, it must be tough being a Foot ninja and getting sick during allergy season," said Number One. Number Four snorted.

"I once had bronchitis and Shredder didn't even care; he still made me fight those stupid turtles. Now I only have one lung, so it's hard for me to run far distances. That's why _I _didn't ninja vanish." Number Four said.

"I didn't ninja vanish because I was afraid I might trip over my shoe laces," said Number Three, blushing visibly even though he wearing a mask.

"Guys," said Number Five calmly. "Not to interrupt your little conversation but uh, THE TURTLES ARE RIGHT THERE! THEY CAN HEAR EVERY SINGLE WORD WE'RE SAYING! PLUS, KARAI SAID WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO TALK THE ABOUT OUR DAILY CAUSUALITIES WHEN WE'RE FIGHTING AND/OR VANISHING YOU STUPID IDIOTS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WE'RE THE FOOT CLAN! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WE ARE NINJA AND WE LIVE ALL OVER THE WORLD! NO ONE KNOWS THAT OROKU SAKI, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE SHREDDER, IS OUR LEADER! NO ONE KNOWS THAT SHREDDDER IS AN ALIEN IN ARMOR!"

"Uh, Number Five." Number One said nervously.

"NO ONE KNOWS THAT WE ARE TRYING TO GAIN WORLD DOMINATION! NO ONE KNOWS THAT BAXTER STOCKMAN WORKS FOR STOCKMAN!"

"Number Five," said Number Two, feeling just as nervous. However, Number Five kept on ranting.

"NO ONE KNOWS THAT KARAI IS SHREDDER'S DAUGHTER! NO ONE KNOWS THAT-" Number Five was interrupted.

"NUMBER FIVE!" Numbers, One, Two, Three and Four yelled in unison.

"What?" asked Number Five, annoyed.

"The turtles are gone, and, thanks to you, everyone knows everything that no one else used to know." Said Number One said.

"Mother Fudger," said Number Five as they got arrested.

Meanwhile, the turtles were just arriving back at the lair, laughing their heads off.

"Man, I can't believe Number Five just told the police department and the mayor of New York City all of that!" said Mikey.

"I guess Karai will be goin' to jail again," said Raph happily.

"Yep," said Leo, smiling.

"You guys do know that once she gets out of jail, she'll want even more revenge then ever?" Don asked.

"Yeah," answered Mikey, Leo, and Raph at once. Don smirked, and then grinned widely.

"Mikey, I have something to show you." Don said, pulling Mikey's arm. Leo and Raph followed.

"This wouldn't hafta do wit' the baby, would it?" asked Raph.

"Actually it does have to do with it," said Don.

"I'm outta here," said Raph, turning around. He went to his room, and slammed the door as hard as he could. Don rolled his eyes, went into his lab, and got out a strange looking machine.

"What is that?" asked Leo.

"An ultrasound," Don said.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Mikey asked, backing away from the machine.

"No, not at all." Don said. "Here, lie down right here." Don instructed. Mikey did as he was told. "Now, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach where the baby is located, okay?" Mikey nodded and gulped. Don put the blue gel on Mikey. "Now, all I have to do is put this little thing over the gel and walla! We can see that baby!" Mikey turned his head to see the baby. He squinted. It wasn't exactly very easy to tell, but he thought he saw more than one baby in there.

"Is it just me, or do I see more than one baby?" asked Leo.

"I see more than one baby too, Leo." Mikey agreed. Don smiled.

"Congratulations Mikey, you're going to have triplets." Don said. He checked the ultrasound to make sure the babies were okay while Leo and Mikey were in shock. Triplets! "You know Mikey," Don said while he worked. "Triplets aren't very normal. Only in rare occasions triplets are born."

"Wow," Mikey said in amazement. "I hope my kids are identical triplets, so that they're hard to tell apart. That would be cool."

"Yeah," Don agreed. He cleaned up the gel off of Mikey and put the machine back in his lab.

"Don," asked Leo. "Where did you get that?"

"Does is really matter Leo?" asked Don, annoyed.

"Yes, it does Don." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Would you believe me if I said I found it in the junkyard and I fixed it up to look brand new?" Don asked.

"No, not really." Said Leo.

"Fine," Don said. "I got it from-Oh look over there! Raph is doing something he shouldn't be doing!" Don said, jumping up, his eyes wide, pointing.

"I'm not falling for that, Donny." Leo said. Donny shrugged.

"Fine, I thought you would want to get him in trouble." Don said. "It's your loss."

"Donatello," Leo said in a warning tone.

"I got it from Bishop," Don said.

"What? Why?" Leo asked, alarmed that his brother had been sneaking in enemy territory by himself.

"Don't worry; Bishop is still gone looking for Cara." Don said. "No one was there, and for some stupid reason, the security was out."

"Why would Bishop even have one of these?" asked Leo.  
>"How should I know?" asked Don. "All I know is that I sneaked in there, got the machine, and casually walked out."<p>

"Well, let's hope that if she really was planning to do to Mikey what Shredder said she was planning to do, Bishop finds her before we do." Leo said. Don agreed silently.

**Just a chapter I made so that I could update; nothing really happens. But at least now you know that Mikey is having three kids. However, I did fail to mention if they were male or female. You're going to have to wait and see! Don't forget to read and review! Oh, and thanks to all who have been reviewing so far, you people all rock!**


	10. Month Five

**Chapter Title: Month Five**

Mikey was starting to gain weight. Don had told him that he had gained five pounds so far. One problem that Mikey had was that while his plastron was stretching out, it was feeling itchy. He was also starting to get tiny cramps which Donny said was called, Braxton Hicks. Mikey said that sounded like somebody's name and Don had just rolled his eyes and started to tell the history of how the cramps got the name, but Mikey had tuned it out. Another problem was that Mikey was starting to feel like his eyes were always dry, as if they didn't have enough liquid in them. Mikey's feet were starting to swell and get larger too.

Because of this, his brothers said it was best that he stayed in the lair until his baby was born.

"Dudes, can't I like go out one more time?" Mikey asked, wide eyed.

"No Mikey, it's too dangerous, especially with Karai wanting revenge on us." Leo said sternly.

"But I don't want to stay home alone!" Mikey said.

"But you won't be; Splinter's gonna be here the whole time while we're gone." Don said smugly.

"But-" Mikey started, but was interrupted by Raph.

"Don' tell me you don' like Splinter," Raph said.

"I didn't say that!" Mikey said. He started crying.

"Great Raph, now look what you've done!" Leo scolded.

"I-I didn't me to!" Raph said, hands up in the air. He definitely was NOT used to Mikey acting like a baby.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikey said, sniffling. He wiped his tears and crooked the corners of his mouth up a little.

"I guess you could with us…" Don said.

"Yippee!" Mikey said, jumping up in the air and pumping his fist up. Raph raised a brow. That was a quick change of attitude.

"…but only for today." Don finished.

"Aw man," Mikey said, getting sad all over again.

"Let's get a pizza together," Leo suggested.

"Great idea Leo!" Don said. Mikey smiled in agreement.

The TMNT went topside and looked around. Mikey sniffed the fresh air and smiled. He hadn't been outside in weeks. Don, Raph, and Leo got to a rooftop using their ninjitsu, forgetting for the moment that Mikey couldn't jump very high. When they saw Mikey on the ground, sniffling, they winced. How could they have forgotten already?

"Raph, you always say you're the strongest of us; help Mikey up." Leo said, smirking.

"Yeah, but you always say how you're the oldest and the leader; why don't YOU help him up?" Raph asked, frowning.

"Because I told you to do it first!" Leo said, getting mad.

"But why should I have to help the pregnant freak up?" Raph asked. That was the last straw. Mikey started bawling, Leo jumped on Raph and started pounding on him, and Don tried to coax Mikey into going up the fire escape ladder with him, but Mikey was too busy crying to listen.

After a while of fighting, crying, and cursing, Bishop decided to ruin all the fun.

"Get the one with the orange bandanna!" Bishop commanded to his men. They said yes sir together which was quite a scary sight, and ran over to where the turtles were.

"We have been commanded to take Michelangelo," said one of the men, interrupting Raphael and Leonardo's fight.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Leo an' I are kinda busy fightin' over here." Raph said, punching Leo in the face.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Bishop is trying to capture out little brother!" Leo said, kicking Raph in the back of his head. While they were fighting, Bishop's men took Mikey who was still sobbing while Don tried to break Leo and Raph up.

After ten whole entire minutes, the turtles noticed their youngest brother was gone.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Raph, who felt dizzy and nauseas, but was trying not to show it.

"Yeah," said Leo, feeling the same, if not worse, than Raph. He was better at hiding his pain though.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Don said, throwing his arms up in the air. "While you two were busy fighting, I was fighting off Bishop's men on my own! Finally, I was knocked unconscious for a little while and they took Mikey. When I woke up, they were flying off someplace else and I tried to pull you guys apart; but you wouldn't listen."

"What?" exclaimed Raph and Leo.  
>"Don, why didn't you tell us Bishop was here?" Leo asked sternly.<p>

"You said it yourself ta me Leo; don't you notice Bishop is trying to steal our brother?" Raph said, in the last part of his sentence he tried mocking Leo's voice.

"Guys, we can't stand here and argue; we've got to find Mikey." Don yelled. He already had a horrible headache but the yelling had made it even worse. His brothers looked at him and apologized at the same time.

"Can you track him Donny?" asked Leo.

"If Bishop hasn't destroyed his Shell Cel yet, than yes." Don said. He took out his Shell Cel and looked for Mikey's signal. It showed he was in some abandoned warehouse.

"It'll take us hours to get there," Raph complained.

"Well, maybe we could take the Battle Shell," Leo suggested.

"It would be the same as walking; there's lots of traffic at this time." Don muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Should we take the helicopter?" asked Raph.

"You mean the one we stole from Bishop?" asked Leo.

"No, the one we bought." Raph said sarcastically.

"But we didn't buy a helicopter," Leo said, not getting Raph's sarcasm. Raph smacked his hand across his face.

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned warehouse, Bishop had Mikey restrained.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" asked Bishop.

"Because you hate me and you want to dissect me?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, how did you guess?" asked Bishop, frowning.

"Well, you have all the tools you need right there for dissection." Mikey said.

"Oh, I thought I told my men to put that somewhere else." Bishop mumbled.

"My brothers are gonna come back for me," Mikey said.

"No they aren't," Bishop said a cruel, cold smile.

"How do you know that?" asked Mikey.

"If they really cared about you, do you think they'd let you get captured?" Bishop asked.

"They were fighting as well as they could," Mikey said, frowning.

"Actually, you're right. Except they weren't fighting my men, they were fighting each other. Donatello was the only one who was fighting my men, then after a while he gave up and said you weren't worth fighting over." Bishop said cruelly. Mikey started crying softly.

"You know what?" Bishop said. "Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you go free. But for a price."

"What's that price?" Mikey asked, sniffling.

"I get to kill you," Bishop said.

"You know what?" Mikey said. "I bet you're lying. My brothers are probably looking for me right this very second."

"What? Why would I lie to you?" Bishop said, his eyes wide, trying to look innocent. Mikey somehow broke of his restraints and pounced on Bishop. He got a surgical knife and put it to Bishop's neck.

"Tell me the truth," Mikey growled.

"Never!" Bishop cried out, trying to knock Mikey off of him, but Mikey was too big and heavy. Mikey pressed the blade against his neck and a drop of blood came out. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. Leonardo and Raphael seriously were fighting each other, but Donatello was fighting as hard as he could, but he was knocked unconscious. When he regained his consciousness, he tried telling his brothers you were gone, but they were too busy fighting to notice." Mikey sighed. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't insisted on going topside tonight, none of this would've happened. He pressed a pressure point on Bishop's neck and knocked him out, chained Bishop's arms and legs, gagged him, and then he locked Bishop in a random closet that he found and started walking off, searching for a way out.

Raph, Don, and Leo finally arrived at the abandoned building where Bishop was located and went inside. Of course, first they had to go through the security guards, and that was NOT easy. They fought for about thirty minutes and then finally all the men were unconscious. The turtles moved on and searched for Mikey, hoping they wouldn't find him hurt or dead.

When they found Mikey though, he looked like he was dead. He was lying on the floor on his side and red was seeping out from all over him. There was not a single spot on his body that was covered in red.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, jus' a little tired." Mikey said, his eyes closing.

"Mikey, you gotta stay awake for us, okay?" Raph asked.

"I wasn't goin' ta sleep; I just said I was tired." Mikey said, an annoyed look on his face.

"Mikey, where is all the blood coming from?" asked Don.

"What?" Mikey sat up and looked at Don as if he were crazy.

"Mikey, where does it hurt?" Leo asked softly.

"Dudes, nothing on me is hurt." Mikey said.

"But you're covered in blood!" Don exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that." Mikey said. He smiled. "While I was looking for a way out, I accidentally fell into a humongous bucket of dark red paint. It was so hard swimming in that stuff, especially with me being pregnant and all, so I lied on the floor for a couple of seconds and that's when you guys came and got all crazy." Mikey stared at his brothers and saw how beaten up and bruised they looked. "But you guys on the other hand, you look like you've had a really rough day."

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed in the lair like I wanted you to," Leo complained as they were walking out.

"Yeah I know," Mikey said sadly. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Raph said, turning around to face Mikey. "If you would have gotten that baby aborted when I told you to, ALL of our lives would be much easier right now!" Mikey started crying softly again but Raph was too angry to notice. Don however, did notice and put an arm around Mikey to be supportive.

"Why does Raph hate me so much?" Mikey asked, tears strolling down his face.

"Raph doesn't hate you; he's just worried that something bad will happen to you if you keep the baby." Don said.

"Oh," said Mikey, not quite believing Raph. Leo, who had listened in on the conversation, tried to cheer Mikey up as well.

"I'll have a little talk with Raph when we get home, then everything will be back to normal, okay?" Leo said. Mikey smiled.

"Okay," he said.

When the boys got back home, a very worried Splinter made them go into the infirmary to get their wounds dressed and stuff, and sent Mikey to go take a bath to get the paint off.

"We're fine, Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Yeah, it's just a couple of bruises." Said Raph.

"Leo and Raph are right Sensei; we're not THAT hurt." Don said.

"My sons, it was not a question. Into the infirmary. Now." Splinter said harshly. The three eldest went into the infirmary and Splinter told Donny to make sure they didn't have any major injuries. Don got out a flashlight and looked into Leo's eyes.

"You have a concussion, Leo." Don declared. Leo groaned as Don checked Raph's eyes and said the same thing. "No going to bed for a while, put some ice on it and it should be fine. No 'resting your eyes', and no electronics or bright lights for a while."

"Just how long is a while?" asked Leo.

"About two hours should do it," said Don. Raph and Leo groaned. They were tired and wanted to go to bed right away, but of course they had to obey Doctor Don's orders. Splinter cleaned up all of their wounds, and as the turtles were walking off, Leo suddenly stopped short.

"Don, now that we've been checked out and stuff, can you tell me how you tell if somebody has a concussion or not?" Leo asked. Raph caught on to what Leo and was and smirked.

"Well, all you have to do is shine a flashlight in their eyes and see if their pupils dilate or not. If their pupils dilate, then they don't have a concussion; if the pupils don't dilate, then the person does have a concussion. Why do you ask?" Don said.

"Didn't you say while you were fighting Bishop's men you were knocked unconscious?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Don said, wondering why Leo was asking so many questions.

"Raph, sit him down on the couch." Leo said. Raph grabbed Don's arm and sat him on the couch. Don didn't try struggling because he knew Raph would sit on him if he did. Leo got the flashlight out and told Donny to settle down.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Don said.

"We just wanna make sure the genius is as healthy as we are," Raph said. Leo checked Don's eyes and turned off the flashlight. Don tried to read his expression but it was emotionless.

"Donatello, what were you planning on doing tonight?" asked Leo.

"I was going to check on Mikey's baby to make sure it's okay, then check out our security system which only takes about thirty minutes, and then go to bed."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't have any screen time or go to bed for two hours, you have a concussion." Leo said, smiling. Don frowned.

"Are you dizzy?" asked Leo.

"No, I just have a little headache and that's all." Don insisted.

"After two hours, you can check on Mikey's baby and then we can all go to bed." Leo said. Him, Don, and Raph walked to the kitchen and got some ice packs and sat down, enjoying the peace and quiet for about twenty minutes, when they realized something was wrong.

"Guys, ain't there supposed to be noise?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Leo.

"Maybe we should go check on Mikey," Don suggested. His brothers agreed and they searched and found him in his room. The three eldest stared. Something wasn't right.

Number one, they could see the floor. Yes, Michelangelo's room was actually clean and his bed was made.

Number two, Mikey was sitting on his bed, two pillows propped up behind him, and his hand was on the swollen part of his belly.

Number three, Mikey wasn't making any noise, and despite being a ninja, he didn't even notice his brothers were in the room.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" asked Don, making Mikey jump.

"Oh, when did you guys get in here?" Mikey asked quietly.

"A couple of seconds ago," Raph said. "Now answer the Brainiac's question."

"Don asked me a question?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," said Leo. "He asked what you are doing."

"Oh yeah," Mikey said sheepishly. "Sorry. I was feeling my babies kicking at me. I like just sitting down and thinking about the babies and feeling them kick. It's pretty cool." Raph rolled his eyes and left the room. Leo left and said he was going to have a talk with Raph.

"Donny," Mikey said, looking at his purple banded brother, "what do you think would happen if I fell down on my stomach? Would my babies die?" Don thought about that question for a while, then left and said he would be right back. He did come back a couple of seconds later with an empty mayonnaise jar filled with water and an egg inside of it.

"Shake this as hard as you can," Don said. Mikey shook at for a while and nothing happened to the egg.

"It's the same thing with your baby," Don said. "Except the fluid that babies are in are thicker than this water, plus there are muscles and your plastron to help protect it as well. The chances of you falling and damaging your babies are very unlikely."

"What if I have a baby that has mental problems? What do I do then?" Mikey asked sadly. Don didn't know how to answer that question.

Meanwhile Leo had stopped Raph in the dojo where Raph was beating up his punching bag.

"Raph, you really hurt Mikey's feeling today." Leo said. "You're being a real jerk about this whole pregnancy thing." Raph stopped punching and looked at Leo.

"Listen, I don' mean ta say what I say, it just comes out, ya know what I mean? I'm just worried about him." Raph said.

"Mikey's going to be fine," Leo said. "What would YOU do if you were in Mikey's place?"

"I would've aborted that thin' long ago, Leo." Raph said. "I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Well, Mikey doesn't feel the same way." Said Leo. "He loves his baby a lot. Do you know what he said after you told him that he should've aborted his baby?"

"What?" asked Raph.

"He asked Don why you hate him so much," Leo said.

"I don' hate him!" Raph said. "Like I said earlier, I'm jus' a little worried is all."

"Why don't you go and tell him that?" Leo offered.

"I dunno if he'll listen to me or not," Raph said.

"Why wouldn't he? Mikey forgives very easily." Said Leo.

"I guess you're right," said Raph. He smiled a little and told Leo he would try and apologize to Mikey. He went into the room and looked Mikey in the eye.

"Listen, about earlier…" Raph started, but Mikey cut him off.

"It's okay bro," Mikey said. "I know you're just worried about me. I'm worried about myself too. Like what if my baby is deformed or has mental problems?"

"Mikey, how could it be deformed if we're mutants?" asked Raph.

"Like, what if it two or all of them are connected like Siamese twins or something?" Mikey said. "Actually, now that I think about it, that would be pretty cool." Raph and Don laughed.

"One question though Mikey," Raph said. "Why did you suddenly decide to clean your room?"

"I dunno bro," Mikey said. "I just felt an urge to do it. I also felt an urge to clean everyone else's rooms too, but if I did that, everyone would kill me for touching their stuff."  
>"O-K." Raph said, confused. He guessed it was a part of being pregnant. Don laughed.<p>

"Get some rest, Mikey." Don said, walking out the room with Raph.

"You too!" Mikey said happily. The three eldest turtles went to their beds and sighed happily. Just about everything was going to be back to normal. They all fell asleep thinking the same thing.

Where was Cara, and why did Bishop stop searching for her?

**Bishop was definitely out of character in this chapter, but I hope nobody else was. Oh, and just to point it out, Cara met the turtles in June, Mikey became pregnant in September, and his due date is June 18. Not that it matters, just wanted to point it out. Please don't forget to read and review.**


	11. Month Six

**Chapter Title: Month Six**

Mikey was beginning to feel more kicks now. If he was sitting still, he could see his belly move up and down. Sometimes, at night, when he tried to sleep, it seemed as if his babies were fighting inside of him, so he didn't get much sleep.

Mikey was starting to get leg cramps too. It happened whenever he stood, sat, or lied down for too long. He had to get April to come down to the lair every night and massage his legs and feet; otherwise he would be in pain and couldn't sleep. April also showed him how to hold, feed, and change a baby's diaper by buying on of those Baby Alive dolls. Mikey hated changing the baby the most. It made him feel sick to do it even though he was only changing a doll, but he knew it had to be done if he was going to be a good father.

Sometimes, while the babies were kicking, Don would cautiously ask if he could feel the kicks and of course, Mikey would say yes. Leo and Don never asked because they felt they were too 'manly' to feel babies inside a womb kicking.

Mikey was starting to feel pain shoot up his back and legs whenever he tried to lift something or bent down to pick something up. For now, he was cooped up in the lair until he baby was born. His brothers didn't want him to be kidnapped or have to fight again until his kids were born. Mikey couldn't wait. Sometimes when he was having cramps, he felt like it wasn't necessary to go through all of this pain just to have kids, but then he pondered what it was like to be a father. He bet his kids were going to be fun and obedient. Kinda like a mixture of Leo and him.

But that's another story.

Anyway, one day, Mikey's brothers noticed he was getting restless, so they called April and asked her for advice.

"April, what should we do?" asked Don over the phone. "He's getting depressed being in the lair all the time, and him being depressed is not good for the baby."

"I know!" April squealed like a little five year old girl getting a princess outfit. "We could give him a baby shower!"

Don rubbed the place where his ears should have been and shook his head to clear out the ringing from his eardrums, then started speaking. "Pardon me?"

"A baby shower," April squealed again, but this time, not so loud. "You know, we give him supplies he's going to need for when he has his babies, we play games, and eat cake and ice cream and other junk food, plus, if the parents haven't picked out names, we write down a couple of baby names and give it to him so he can decided what he'll name his kids!"

"That's a great idea," Don said, smiling. "When should we do it?"

"Well, most women have baby showers on their seventh month of pregnancy because –well not to be mean, but- they usually have miscarriages at that month." April said.

"Well, Mikey shouldn't have a miscarriage, but we'll do it next month anyway." Said Don.

"Okay, just let me mark it down on my calendar." April said. "What day is best for you?"

"Any day, it's not like we're busy or anything." Don said, teasing her.

"Well, how about April the 20th?" asked April.

"April the 20th it is," said Don. "Oh, and one more thing April. Don't tell Mikey about this; I want to surprise him."

"You got it," said April. Don said good-bye and hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" asked Leo.

"Where's Raph?" asked Don, scanning the living room for his hot headed brother.

"Over here," said Raph, appearing from a shadow, although nobody knew why he was in a shadow since he was at home.

Don lowered his voice a notch after Raph came over to the couch where Don was so that Mikey couldn't over hear their conversation.

"April said that we should throw Mikey a baby shower," Don said.

"A baby shower?" asked Leo, confused.

"We give him supplies he's going to need, play games, eat junk food, and help Mikey choose baby names." Don explained.

"Sounds like the perfect excuse to get him out of the lair," said Leo.

"Uh, cool. I bet Mikey will love it." Raph said. He didn't know what else to say besides that.

"What day is that going to be?" asked Leo.

"April the 20th," Don said. Leo and Raph nodded and started to wander off, but Don stopped them to tell them one more thing.

"Don't tell Mikey, I want it to be a surprise." Don said to his brothers.

"Okay, I won't tell." Said Raph.

"I give you my word of honor that I won't tell," said Leo, bowing down to Don. Don had to hold back his laugh. Leo went too far sometimes.

As Leo, Raph, and Don wandered off to go do their thing, Mikey watched over the balcony wondering what they were up to. He knew they wouldn't want to tell, but he had his own way out finding out things.

**End of chapter! I want to finish this chapter before August, because that's when school starts for me.**

**I know I'm weird for asking, but does anyone know of any good mpreg stories? I just like them for some reason. O.o**

**Oh, and one more thing. ****I need baby names!**** Nothing too common like Sarah or Sally or Bill or Bobby, something foreign or uncommon, and if it has a meaning, please tell it to me! If you have baby names you think I could use, put down what you think each turtle (besides Mikey of course) and Splinter would use.**

**Please read and review! (Next chapter will be Mikey's baby shower.)**


	12. Month Seven

**(Author's Note: I will be using at least one name from everybody's names that they gave me in this chapter. Please read and review.)**

**Chapter Title: Month Seven**

Mikey was starting clumsier. Sometimes it was as if he had never had ninja training at all. He would trip over and drop almost everything. He also wasn't getting much sleep. The babies seemed to like kicking the most around midnight all the way till six 'o clock in the morning, so he slept in almost every day until at least ten in the morning.

Sometimes the babies would get the hiccups. Mikey thought it looked cool seeing his stomach move up and down. The first time it happened, Mikey had told all of his family to come and see. By the time all of them had arrived to go see what was happening, the babies' hiccups had ended. They had all been upset and went back to what they were doing. Don had later told him that babies' hiccups in the womb don't usually last longer than a couple of seconds. Mikey had been so embarrassed when Don told him that.

Mikey knew something was going on in the lair. His brothers were acting funny, and Mikey was banned from Don's lab. He didn't know what they were planning, but he hoped it was good. He got tired of asking though because everyone would always say either, "Nothing." or, "None of your business" or his favorite, "You'll see soon enough."

Soon it was April 20th and his brothers all went up to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey," said Raph. "I bet you're wonderin' what we've been up to the past few days."

"Of course I am!" said Mikey.

"Well, it's a surprise." Said Don. Mikey groaned.

"Then why are you all here talking to me?" Mikey asked sadly.

"Because today is the day you get to find out what it is," said Leo.

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "Is it in Donny's lab?"

"No, it's at April's house." Said Don. "Let's go."

"Sweetness," Mikey said.

The turtles and Splinter (they had told Splinter about the baby shower a few days after they planned it) went into the Battle Shell. They had to help Mikey in because he was now too big to jump into any vehicle. Don drove in silence and when they arrived at April's house, they had to help Mikey up the stairs. They couldn't get in using their ninjitsu because Mikey was too clumsy now.

Mikey's heart beat very hard and fast with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see what it was.

They finally got to April's door and knocked. April opened it and her, his brothers, and Splinter all yelled surprise. Mikey's eyes widened at the sight before him. There were balloons, cake, chips and dip, games, and presents.

"Is it my birthday or something?" asked Mikey, confused.

"No silly," said April, giggling. "It's your anniversary!"

"Anniversary?" Mikey asked, confused.

"I meant baby shower, sorry." April blushed.

"Is Casey here?" asked Mikey, searching the apartment for Raph's hot-headed friend.

"No, he said it was 'too girly' for him, but he left a present." Said April, smiling.

"Cool," said Mikey.

Everyone ate snacks, played games, and then it was time for the presents and name picking. Mikey opened his present from April and Casey. Casey got some bottles and formula and April got some cute baby clothes for the winter even though it was going to be summer when the babies were born. Splinter had made blankets and Leo had given him baby diapers. Raph got him a couple of baby pacifiers and Don said his present was too big to move to April's house; it was back at the lair.

"Thanks for everything guys," Mikey said, tears in his eyes. He was so happy he was crying!

Then it was time for everyone to write down at least two or three baby names and give them to Mikey to choose. Mikey looked at April's choices first.

She had written down Ruby, Summer, and Emily. Mikey smiled. Those were cute names.

Splinter had chosen the names Raia, Sanai, and Ayasha. Mikey thought those were nice names.

Leo chose the names Kaylen, Nikoli, and Skydancer. Mikey loved those names.

Raph chose Alexis, Chantal, and Jordi. Mikey liked those names too.

Don had chosen simple names. Michelle, Donna, Rachel and Leah. Mikey laughed. He liked those names too.

Casey had chosen strange names. Baby, Dora, and Elmo. Mikey didn't like those names that much. He looked at the names and chose which ones he wanted.

"Guys, if my babies are girls, their names will be Summer, Nikoli, and Kaylen. If they're boys their names will be Jordi, Alex, and Sam." Mikey announced.

"But nobody chose the names Alex or Sam," Leo said.

"Yeah, don't you think those names are a bit too common?" asked Don.

"I happen to like those names," Mikey said, his feelings hurt.

"Leonardo and Donatello, Michelangelo may choose whatever names pleases him." Said Master Splinter.

"Yes Sensei," said Leo and Don together.

April looked at a watch on her wrist.

"I didn't even know I had a watch," said April. "It's getting late though, and it looks like it might rain. You guys should head on home."

"Alright April," said Leo.

"Thanks for everything," said Mikey, flashing a smile at their red-headed friend.

"You're welcome," said April happily. "I'm glad you had a good time."

The turtles and Splinter said their good-byes and went downstairs to the Battle Shell. They went inside and started driving home.

When they got home, Mikey felt tired from all the excitement he had had, so he took a nap. Taking naps during the day was the only way he got any sleep anyway.

Meanwhile, his brothers were talking with each other.

"Where do ya think Cara is?" asked Raph.

"Probably she transformed into either April or Casey so we wouldn't attack her when we saw her," Don suggested.

"But how would she know about our plan?" asked Leo.

"You have a point there," said Don.

"Well, maybe the 'evil beast' from her planet told her about our plan so she kidnapped either April or Casey, then transformed into them." Said Raph.

"Well, we know it can't be April; we saw her earlier and she acted exactly the same." Said Leo.

"We haven't seen Casey in a while," said Don. "So next time we see him, we have to make sure to keep a close eye on him."

His brothers agreed and all went to go do their own thing.

The next week after the party, Casey showed up at the lair.

"Hey, Casey, what's up?" asked Raph.

"I just wanted to see how everythin' is goin," said Casey.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Can't a guy check on his friends?" asked Casey, looking annoyed.

"You wanna soda?" Raph asked Casey.

"I guess so," the tall man said. He felt Leo and Don staring at him.

"What's goin' on guys?" asked Casey, turning toward Leo and Don. "You're freakin' me out."

"Sorry," said Don, but he didn't stop staring. Raph gave Casey his soda. Casey noticed Raph staring at him too. Casey shuddered.

"I'm outta here," said Casey. "Call me when you guys stop being weirder than normal."

Casey walked out of the lair as fast as he could. The turtles sighed.

"If it's not Casey, then who did Cara kidnap?" asked Raph.

"Well, maybe it was-" Leo was rudely interrupted by a magic portal suddenly showing up.

Their favorite samurai bunny came out, thankfully without Gen.

"Hello Usagi," said Leo, bowing down.

"Hello Leonardo," said Usagi in his super cool voice, bowing back.

"What brings you here?" asked Don.

"Well, I just wanted to see how everyone was." Said Usagi. He looked around.

"Where's Michelangelo?" asked Usagi, searching the lair.

"Um, lemme go get 'im." Said Raph.

He ran upstairs and went into Mikey's room. Mikey was still asleep. Raph considered waking Mikey up, but he knew Mikey probably didn't want anyone else to know about his pregnancy, so he let Mikey sleep.

"Did you find him?" asked Usagi.

"Well, yes, but he's sleepin'." Said Raph. "I don't wanna wake 'im up cuz you know how Mikey is. Wants ta get his 'beauty rest' as he calls it."

"Oh, I understand." Said Usagi.

Just then, Splinter came.

"Ah, Usagi, what a pleasant surprise." Said Splinter.

"Hello," said Usagi, bowing down.

"You seem…different." Said Splinter. The turtles got confused. He didn't look any different. "Never mind." Said Splinter. "Would you like some tea, Usagi?"

"Why, I would love some tea, thank you." Said Usagi, smiling. Splinter smiled back and went into the kitchen to start some tea.

The turtles went into the kitchen to get some snacks for themselves, but when they walked back into the living room where Usagi was, he was filing his nails! The turtles watched with fascination as Usagi filed his nails one by one, and when he was finished, he blew on them. Leo cleared his throat out loud to get his attention.

"I can explain!" Usagi said, his eyes wide.

"Get him!" shouted the turtles. They pounced on him and tied him up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Usagi, trying to break free of his bonds.

"You're not really Usagi, are you?" asked Don, glaring at the samurai bunny.

"Of course I am, who else would I be?" asked Usagi, frowning.

"You were jus' filin' your nails!" Raph yelled.

"Fine, I admit it." said Usagi. He transformed into Cara. "It's me."

"Let's get this b*** in Donny's machine," said Raph angrily.

"Language Raph," said Leo, but nevertheless he picked up Cara and put her in Don's machine he had made exactly for her.

"How'd you know about Usagi anyway?" asked Leo.

"I saw him at your Christmas party in December," said Cara.

"But, you weren't even there!" said Leo.

"Actually I was," said Cara. "I made myself invisible. Everyone from Planet Boring can go invisible."

"I knew I sensed a presence," said Splinter. He had just been filled in on what had happened by Raph.

"You and your spiritual nonsense," mumbled Cara.

"What was that?" asked Splinter angrily.

"Do I still get tea?" asked Cara.

"No," said Splinter. "You just insulted me and my feelings are hurt."

"Cara, were you going to sacrifice Mikey's baby?" asked Leo.

"No," said Cara with a straight face. "Why would I do that?"

"You're a terrible liar," said Don.

Mikey walked into Don's lab.

"Do I get my present now, Don?" asked Mikey, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sure Mikey," said Don. Don reached inside a random closet and pulled out three cribs.

"Thank you so much, Don!" said Mikey, hugging his brother. He then noticed his other brothers were there and saw Cara.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mikey angrily.

"I just wanted to check and see if you and your babies are okay," said Cara.

"So you could sacrifice them," Mikey asked, still fuming with anger.

"I only need one," said Cara softly. Those words pissed Mikey off.

"You know what, Cara?" Mikey said. "You're such a selfish b***. I'm tired of you. I hate you. All you can think about is yourself you a**hole. You think the whole universe revolves around you, don't you?"

"I was just doing it for my planet," said Cara. "Wouldn't YOU do anything to save your planet?"

"If I were you, I'd just fight that Gay Satan guy. You can just turn into something bigger than him and fight that guy off." Mikey said. His brothers were amazed. They didn't know it was possible for Mikey to get THAT angry.

"Master Gay says that if I try to fight him off, he'll turn his whole army and make them kill me." Said Cara.

"Oh, so now he's your master, huh?" Mikey asked. "You know what? I should kill you. Why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?"

"Because I thought you'd be as angry as you are right now," said Cara.

"You're lucky you're in there, otherwise you'd be dead right now." Said Mikey. "Just, don't talk to me-ever again."

Cara was speechless. She had seen Raph get angry like this, but never any of his brothers. Especially not Mikey.

Raph got upset. He hated seeing his brothers being angry with anyone. Even himself, though he would never admit it.

Mikey stormed off. Don would put the cribs in Mikey's room later. Mikey was so angry, he wanted to go out and get some fresh air, but he knew that was too dangerous. He went his room and slammed the door. He went on his and started crying. He still felt weird about the weird mood swings. When he woke up, he felt grumpy. When he saw Don's present for him, he felt extremely joyful. When he saw Cara, he felt upset. Then when Cara had said she only needed one, he got furious. Then, when he went back to his room, he felt upset and angry and happy all at once. Upset and angry because of Cara, and happy because he knew his babies were going to be born in June, this was thankfully only two months away.

He fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare of Cara taking one of his babies, bringing it to her planet, and giving it to Gay Satan Bincher. He woke up sweating and saw Raph sitting next to his bed.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" asked Mikey.

"Just wanted to check and see if you were okay," said Raph.

"Well, I'm fine, just a little bit upset." Said Mikey, frowning when he remembered what had happened earlier.

"It's okay, Bro; I wanna pummel Cara too, but Sensei said no. She's lucky he's there. If he wasn't I would've beat her down to the ground for makin' you upset."

"You're such a softie, Raphie-boy." Said Mikey, giggling. He couldn't help it. He had female hormones in his body now.

"Whatevah," said Raph. "Well, I'm goin' to bed. See ya tomorrow, Mikey."


	13. Month Eight

**Chapter Title: Month Eight**

It was starting to get hard for Mikey to get around. He had trouble getting up out of bed and off the couch or even off of a chair! He remembered one time Don had freaked out because he had thought Mikey was going into labor.

Mikey had been on the couch and when Don freaked out when he heard Mikey grunting. It sounded like he was going into labor! He had even gotten Leatherhead and his equipment and then they all gathered around Mikey.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey," Don had said.

"Dude, I'm just trying to get off the couch." Mikey said. "Why is Leatherhead here?"

So Don had been embarrassed and sent Leatherhead home, and then he locked himself in his lab and didn't come out until it was time for the three eldest to go on their night patrol. He hadn't spoken a single word unless someone asked him a question.

Mikey was also beginning to have more Braxton-Hicks contractions. Whenever the contraction wouldn't go away right away, he would go and take a hot bath. That always made him feel much better.

Another thing was that the babies were starting to kick harder. Much less than before, but harder. Mikey sometimes wondered what his kids would be like. He hoped they were all identical turtles. He wanted girls, but Don didn't know what kind of kids Mikey was going to have yet. Mikey hoped he would be a good father. He didn't want his kids to be brats either. He wanted them to be obedient and kind, kind of like a mixture of Leo and Don. He didn't want his kids to be like him. He did want them to be fun, but he didn't want them to be distracted like him. He couldn't wait till they got older. Either Master Splinter or Leo and maybe even he could teach his kids ninjitzu.

Mikey also hoped that nothing went wrong during the c-section. He hoped nothing bad happened to him or his babies.

The turtles and Splinter had questioned Cara, asked her why she had been gone for months instead of two weeks like she said. However, she kept her mouth shut and never answered any questions. She just insisted that she had to save her planet and when Mikey's babies were born, she was going to snatch one and bring it for Master Gay to have. That would make Raph angry, and he would have to go and either go topside and bust some heads or beat up his punching bag. Leo ignored him and just thought it was better than him hurting Cara, even though she did deserve it. The turtles gave up on her after two weeks with no answers and just ignored her completely. They didn't know what to do with her. If they set her free, she'd just come back to the lair and take Mikey's babies to sacrifice them. So for the mean time they just had her in Don's machine he had made for her many months before.

So now it was Mikey's eighth month of being pregnant, and he would have his baby the next month. It was May right now. The turtles decided they would go to the farmhouse about a week before Mikey's due date, which was June 18. For now, they just prepared for their trip.

They weren't going to take Cara with them, of course. She was going to stay in her little container made especially for her. Mikey didn't want her to ever be anywhere near his babies. She'd be sure to take them if she saw them.

One day, Mikey got curious about something, though.

"Donny, can I ask you something?" Mikey asked sweetly.

"Sure Mikey, what is it?" asked Don, turning away from his work for a minute.

"Not that I'm against it, but why am I going to have my babies at the farmhouse?"

Don sighed as if Mikey should have already known the answer, but still replied.

"Well Mikey, it's a much cleaner environment there. You wouldn't want your babies getting sick in the sewers, would you?" asked Don.

"No, not really." Said Mikey. "So how long do we have to wait until we get back to the lair?"

"We'd have to wait about five to seven weeks, depends on how healthy your babies are." Don said, and he turned back to his work.

"Well that sucks," said Mikey. "But I guess it'll be worth it in the end."

He walked, no waddled, out of Don's lab and was met by a crazy looking Raph and Leo.

"She's gone!" Raph screamed.

"Who's gone?" Mikey asked.

"Cara! She's gone!" Leo said, his eyes wide.

"What's going on?" asked Don.

"Cara's gone!" said Leo, breathing fast.

"What? How'd she get out?" Don screamed. The three eldest ran in circles trying to find Cara, when Splinter showed up on the scene.

"What is the meaning of this, my sons?" he asked, annoyed. He was annoyed because he was watching his favorite opera and they were screaming so loud that he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Cara's gone!" The four turtles yelled in unison.

"What?" Splinter started getting worried. "How did this happen?"

"It's all my fault, Master Splinter." Said Raph sadly.

"I did not ask whose fault it is; I simply asked how she got out." Splinter said.

"Well, I was checkin' up on her, and I didn't see her, so I got mad and opened it up and she jumped out; except she was a bug. I…" Raph trailed off and blushed.

"I went inside at the moment and saw Cara had transformed into a huge cockroach, it was as big as a McDonald's hamburger. She ran out and I was so surprised I didn't move a muscle when she did; Raph was busy freaking out and then she turned herself into a spider and hid in a crack in the wall." Leo finished for Raph.

"Just like Raph to freak out over a bug," Mikey teased.

"Shut up," Raph said. "If you had seen it, you would have freaked too."

"Whatever," Mikey said. Raph almost pounced on him, but he remembered Mikey was pregnant and he couldn't hurt him. Raph just sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Well, you four must find her at all costs." Splinter said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to…go search in my room."

The turtles rolled their eyes when Splinter turned around. They knew he meant he was going to finish his episode, then search.

The TMNT used all of their ninja skills, but no matter what they did they couldn't find Cara. Mikey got tired after a while because it was hard for him to bend down and look under things, so he just went in his room to go practice using his nunchakus in secret. Don would freak if he found out that Mikey had been using his nunchucks, but Mikey did NOT want to lose his skills. After all, he was indeed the Battle Nexus Champion!

One week later, Leo walked in and saw Mikey practicing using his weapons. Mikey had almost hit Leo in the face. When he saw Leo was watching him, he blushed.

"Don't tell Donny, okay?" Mikey said sheepishly.

"Wow Mikey, out of all of us, I'd never expect you to disobey Don's orders to not practice ninjitsu anymore until your kids are born." Leo said, a look of amusement on his face.

"I…I just wanted to make sure I don't lose my skills." Mikey said, still blushing.

"I won't tell Donny," Leo said. Mikey brightened up. "If you give me your nunchucks." He finished. Mikey's shoulders slumped. Leo smirked and opened his mouth to call for Don, but Mikey handed over his weapons before he could.

"Thanks Mikey," Leo said. "Don't worry, I'll put them someplace safe. You'll get them back right after you're not pregnant anymore."

Mikey grumbled as Leo walked away with his 'babies'. Mikey had already taken off his belt around the sixth month of him being pregnant, so he always had to carry the nunchucks with him if he had to fight.

Mikey sighed. He couldn't wait until his children were born. He also hoped they would find Cara soon. Where was she?

**Mostly just a filler chapter. Nothing really happens. Anyway, please read and review. Oh, and if you haven't checked it out yet, please look at my other story, No Title. Only read it if you don't mind character deaths though. I'll be sure to update it really soon.**


	14. Month Nine

**I'm back with a new chapter! I'm totally sorry for not updating right away. Where I live, school starts at around August 4, so I've been busy with getting used to being a freshman in high school and stuff like that. Please read and review. I had written the whole entire chapter and it was funny and everything, but then my stupid laptop restarted itself to make updates and my chapter hadn't been saved yet. :P**

Mikey was now at the last stage of his pregnancy. He felt more tired than usual, but it was so hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He had to take short, frequent naps. He felt much better now that he didn't get heartburn or breathlessness as much, but he had to urinate more frequently now that the babies were putting pressure on his bladder. He also felt bloated, but Don reminded him that he only had a couple more weeks of torture. Mikey was so glad for that.

They headed over to the farmhouse on June the 3rd; just in case Mikey's baby was going to be born early. Leatherhead came along to, because Don was going to need him to help with the c-section. April came along too, because she wanted to see the babies as soon as they were born. Casey felt awkward about the whole situation and made up some excuse about having to stay and work at his job otherwise he'd probably be fired. Everyone wondered the same thing.

Since when did Casey have a job?

Anyway, it had already been a couple of weeks, it was already June 21st to be exact, and Mikey still hadn't had the baby. Mikey asked Don to just take them out already, but Don said he couldn't do it until the babies were ready to come out, whatever that meant.

Mikey awoke feeling pain in his lower abdomen, but didn't do anything at first because he thought it was another Braxton Hicks contraction, but after two hours it still felt really strong. He groaned. He was still lying in bed, but he HAD woken up in four in the morning after all. It was only six, and his brothers weren't going to wake up until about seven or eight or even noon because they had been out in the forest looking around and didn't come back to the farmhouse until two in the morning. He groaned silently and prayed that they would wake up soon so he could complain to them how he was in pain. Well, Leo and Raph would probably tune him out because they tuned him out just about every time he complained about a contraction. Probably felt too weird to listen to their brother act like a pregnant girl, even though he was pregnant, just not a girl.

His brothers didn't wake up until ten o' clock, and Mikey was so glad for that. He knew that they would probably be worried since he always woke up at five in the morning now, ate breakfast, took a nap at seven, woke up, made sure everything was going to be great for the babies when they were born, then he didn't take another nap until eleven o' clock A.M.

Just like he knew, they busted into the room he was in a couple of minutes later. All three of them.

"Is something wrong, Mikey?" asked Leonardo.

"Yeah, you're not up tellin' us to clean the house and make sure everything is perfect." Said Raphael, snorting at his stupid joke.

"Yeah, just having a really bad cramp." Mikey said. Leo and Raph blinked, and then walked out the room, stating that they hoped Mikey felt better.

"How long have you been having this cramp?" asked Don.

Mikey thought about the time. It was ten, and he woke up a four with the cramp. He counted on his fingers. _Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

"About seven hours," Mikey finally said. Don's eyed went wide.

Mikey sighed as Don reprimanded him for not waking him up right away after it had been more than two hours. Don then proceeded to leave to the room and then came back with Leatherhead and April. April was there in case they needed her. They prepared everything, and then gave Mikey some anesthetic for the surgery so he wouldn't feel anything while they did the procedure. After thirty minutes, the anesthesia started working and they made a small incision in his lower abdomen. The plastron would take forever to heal, but it was easier then taking the babies out from between his shell and plastron.

They took out the first baby and got a surprise. It didn't look right. It had looked totally different when Donatello had last did an ultrasound on it…they ignored that for now and Don gave it to April for her to clean it up. When April was done, she noticed it was a girl while she put a diaper on it. Then the next one came out which was a little boy that looked identical to the girl. April smiled as she finished with the boy and placed him next to the girl. Mikey was going to be so proud when he saw them. The last one didn't want to come out, but after about two minutes, they managed to get it out. The 'it' turned out to be another girl. April cleaned it off and managed to put it next to the other babies without much chaos. Oh yeah, they also cried.

They closed the incision and then Don went downstairs to go tell his brothers the good news.

By the time Donny had rounded up all his brothers and Master Splinter, Mikey was waking up and wanting to see his babies. He smiled as he saw them and listened as Don explained who was the oldest and who was the youngest. Mikey looked surprised at how they looked at first, but got over it soon.

He said the oldest was going to be named Kaylen, the second was going to be named Jordi, and the last was going to be named Summer.

Mikey asked his brothers if they wanted to hold the babies. Don said no thanks, but Master Splinter said that all four were going to be taking care of the babies, and made all three of Mikey's brothers hold them.

Leo took the oldest girl very, very carefully and held her finger. He smiled when he saw her cute little face, but frowned when she spit up on him.

"Oops, sorry, I had fed them right before Mikey had waked up so they might spit up on you guys." April said sheepishly.

"Great," Raph mumbled, but reached down and picked the little boy up being even more careful than Leo had been, if that was possible. He held Jordi for a couple of seconds, then handed him back to Mikey. Don held the youngest. He stared at her oddly shaped head and how she stared at the light in the middle of the room as if it were very interesting.

_Hm, _he thought, _maybe when they're a bit older I can do some research to see if babies are attracting to bright colors and lights._

He was broken out of his thought train when Master Splinter asked to hold Summer. Don smiled and handed the baby over to Sensei and watched as Splinter talked to his grandchild.

All of a sudden, Splinter sensed a presence with his super Sensei powers.

"I sense a presence," said Splinter. Everybody's eyes almost bulged out of their head when they saw Kaylen rise into the air and the door to the room open and heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"I will go get the baby back," said Leatherhead, stepping out from wherever he had been all that time and started to open the door back up which had closed somehow, but Master Splinter stopped him.

"We cannot attack her because me may hurt Kaylen while we are attacking Cara." Splinter said. Leatherhead growled but stay put.

"What do we do then?" Mikey asked, tears strolling down his face. He may have only had his babies less than an hour ago, but he still felt attached to it.

"We follow her," said Leo. "Stay put Mikey. We'll get your daughter back."

"Okay," Mikey said. He had all his faith in his brothers that they would bring back Kaylen safely and him and his family would live happily ever after, like in the movies.

**And, end of chapter! What'd you think? Like I said earlier, please read and review. Oh, and Sailor Ninja Turtle, I like the names you chose. Did you know Serenity is my middle name? LOL, anyway, sorry I didn't use your suggestions. I'll put them into mind in my next story, and all the other names too for all my other stories. If you're a spoil sport and you like to see what my next stories are going to be about, then go to my profile and look at them. I think you'll like most of them.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, okay? Okay, good=)**


End file.
